


In this Nest of Ours

by llama_chan



Series: A Moth, A Peacock and A Baby [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Villains, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: The sequel to A Moth, A Peacock and A Baby.An- I'm back at work so chapters might not be as frequent. :'(
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: A Moth, A Peacock and A Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589833
Comments: 105
Kudos: 106





	1. Baby's Frst Word

Gabriel spent every day for the past month trying to make it up to her. He knew nothing in this world would ever atone for his actions, but he wanted to try. Nathalie moved back to Gabriel as the head of operations. It was a fancy title that he never bothered to remember. She also moved into an apartment close to the mansion. Nathalie was sad to leave but despite her time in Toulouse, Paris will always be here home and not just because of the Agreste’s. It was constantly moving whilst Toulouse was slow. Slow was good every now and then but she was a workaholic, she needed busy. Louella was starting to sit up on her own more and loved patty cake.

"Nathalie, please let me use Lou for my baby collection," Gabriel begged.

"No. She will not become a child model like Adrien."

"But the entire collection is based on her. She's already in the spotlight as it is."

"Gabriel I said no. For fuck sake." Nathalie was fuming. They've had this 'conversation' multiple times and it was wearing her down.

"Fffffffuck." The two adults stopped and slowly looked at the child who had been the topic of conversation. "Fuck!" Louella started to giggle.

"This is your fault." Nathalie hissed at Gabriel. Louella just kept on repeat the word. Gabriel sputtered unable to understand how this was his fault. He never swore in front of Lou. In fact, he rarely swore at all. Nathalie turned to Lou and picked her up. Cradling her, Nathalie tried to get Lou to say anything but "fuck", not that it was working. Nathalie glared at Gabriel before leaving his home office. His phone chimed a few minutes later.

_ Mon Coeur: Tomorrow night is cancelled. My daughter cannot stop swearing because of you. _

_ Gabriel: But you swore! _

_ Mon Coeur: I wouldn't have done BUT FOR your insistence that she models the collection! _

_ Gabriel: I promise to no longer ask if you go on our date tomorrow!  _

She didn't respond, but he heard her car pulling out of the grounds. He slumped into a chair and started to sulk. He wondered why women must be so difficult. 

The front door opened. Gabriel rushed to see if it was Nathalie. His smile dropped a little when he saw Adrien. It dropped even further when he saw the state his son was in. The boy looked like a mess. Hair stuck out all over the place. His clothes were a mix of fencing and every day and he appeared to be missing a sock. Gabriel almost went into cardiac arrest from the shock alone. He grabbed on the nearest surface. Adrien ran over worried that his father was having another heart attack. Gabriel tried to form words but when none came, he gestured to the whole of Adrien.

"What is this?" He finally managed to breathe out. Adrien was dumbfounded. "I did not raise you this way. You...you look like you've been pulled from Versace's design bin. Get changed at once!" 

Adrien slowly nodded. He was relieved that his father was not experiencing another heart attack.

Nathalie sat of her settee with little Lou. She knew from what she read and was told that Lou would be saying "Fuck" for a while. She'd honestly hoped that her first word would have been mama, Maman was too much to ask at this stage. 

"Grr, that man. Tell me, Lou, why did we ever come back." Lou giggled. "I know you like him, I like him too but he can be… so damn infuriating! I mean you'd expect him to understand the word 'no' that's all he ever said to Adri- will you stop chewing my necklace, it'll make you sick."

"Fuck."

"Yes, that." Nathalie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She stood up and turned on the record player not bothering to look at the vinyl. It was a slow rock song; 'I don't want to miss a thing' - Aerosmith. Holding Lou in her arms she began to slow dance around the living room. Louella rested her head against Nathalie's chest and started to drift off to sleep. 


	2. Doors are lethal

BOOM!

Nathalie jerked awake at the sound. Louella started to wail. Nathalie clambered out of bed, leaving her glasses on the bedside table, she tripped over something and fell with a harsh thud. She scrambled to her feet and to her daughter. She picked up the screaming child in her arms. 

"Shh little one, I'm here." Nathalie bounced her in her arms. She left the nursery and put the TV on. 

"Breaking news; after months of inactivity, Hawkmoth has released a new Akuma. We are live from the Eiffel Tower, where the villain is waiting for our her- wait where did it go?" The helicopter whirled around. Another explosion sounded, this time a lot closer to her apartment complex.

"Fuck!" Nathalie ran into their bedrooms and grabbed what they would need. She hates the idea but the Agreste manor was the safest place at the moment. She wrapped Louella up and transformed into Mayura. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop to the Agreste manor. She changed back to herself a street away and ran to the entrance and let herself in.

Both Agreste men had been awoken by the explosion. Gabriel didn't put up much of a fight and let Adrien go. He stood in his atelier and watched the news from his new computer at his new desk. The explosion had gone off near Nathalie's. He tried to ring her but to no avail and he thought the worse. He called Gorilla and had him rush over immediately. He continued to watch the news, heart heavy. They blamed it on Hawkmoth. Another explosion could be heard throughout the city, less than a minute later and it was reported to have been at the complex next to Nathalie's. Some of her building had been damaged in the blast. No deaths had been reported yet, a few were mildly injured but that didn't stop him from panicking. The news switched back to the fight. Ladybug, his son and the new villain were evenly matched.

"Who are you?" Adrien - Chat Noir queried.

"I have no name because after I get your miraculous, you won't be alive to see my wish come true." He let out a manic laugh. Another figured approached from behind, her figure reminding him a lot of Emilie's. 

"Amelie?" A third approached on his other side. She donned the fox miraculous, but it wasn't Rena Rouge it was... "Volpina!"

The front door slammed open and close. He rushed into the foyer. Nathalie had collapsed to her knees, panting heavily. Gorilla ran in behind her. Gabriel called her name several times but she didn't respond. He passed Lou off to the Gorilla and took Nathalie into his arms. She was struggling to breathe and her hands were fixed into place. She was having a panic attack. Gabriel sat behind her and held her tightly, telling her it will be okay. He remembered the lyrics to 'it's my life' and started to sing it softly in her ear. She started to calm down and was eventually able to move her hands. It was fifteen long minutes but she calmed down and started to breathe regularly. He placed a kiss on her temple. He started to get up and his back was struck by a door. Adrien had burst through the front door in a panic, saying something about Nathalie, until he spotted her on the floor. He dived into her embrace. Gabriel, on the other hand, let out a groan and rolled onto his back.

"Now you know how it feels." He didn't need to see her to know that she was smirking. He didn't respond and let out another groan. Two sets of hands grabbed onto him and dragged him up. The Gorilla passed Louella back into Nathalie's arms and decided to check the manor's security. 

"We don't know who he is but he has the aid of Volpina and someone else." Adrien had relayed the story to his Maman- no Nathalie and his father.

"Amelie. The other person was Amelie." Gabriel said sullenly. 

Adrien gasped. "How can you be so sure?"

"She has the exact same measurements as your mother."

"What do we do?" Nathalie asked, seeking reassurance from both men.

Adrien stood up and pulled out a small wooden box and handed it over to Gabriel.

"Ladybug never knew, but we're going to need all the help we can get. Hawkmoth, are you ready to become a hero?"

Gabriel slowly nodded. His son trusted him enough and he would be able to protect him now. 

"I too shall assist when I can," Nathalie said with such surety, that left no room for objection. "I also terrorised this city. I owe it to the people. I owe it to Lou to change."

"Let's get what rest we can." Suggested Adrien. The three miraculous holders left for their respective bedrooms. 

Gabriel found himself unable to sleep. He could feel the emotions of the city. No one was grieving. They had all escaped this once. But it wasn't their emotions he could feel, it was Nathalie's. She was outside his door. She had been there for a few minutes. He got out of bed and opened the door. Nathalie gasped in surprise. She stared at his face for a few seconds before her gaze drifted lower to his bare chest. It was surprisingly toned. After a few seconds, Nathalie shook her head and looked at her feet. 

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

"And here I thought sorry was banned," Gabriel smirked. She smiled for a second. Gabriel pulled her inside and into his arms. Nathalie snuggled into his warmth. She noted that his chest was firm and radiated heat. To say she wasn't turned on by shirtless Gabriel would be a big lie, but this wasn't the time. 

He led her over to his bed and tucked her in, before crawling in on the other side. 

"Nooroo, would you mind babysitting Lou." 

"No, sir." Nooroo flew off into the direction of Nathalie's room.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest. He swept a stray hair from her face, causing her to look up. Their faces leaned in closer, lips almost touching. And there it was, a soft but passionate kiss. It deepened. Nathalie straddled his hips. Their hands were all over each other. Her clothes got removed and were thrown somewhere in the room. His hands groped her ass whilst her hands trailed down to the waistband of his bottoms. She tugged at the waistband causing his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrists.

"Nathalie I can't." Nathalie felt tears threatening to fall for the second time that evening. She felt stupid. She tried to climb off, but he pulled her down into a tight embrace. "I want to, I do, I just can't."

"What does that mean?" Nathalie pushed herself up so she could look at his face.

"I have..." whatever ever said was unintelligible.

"What?"

He sighed and looked away. "I have… erectile dysfunction." Nathalie let out a soft 'oh'. Gabriel looked away from her too embarrassed. "The doctor said it's normal to not get an erection for a few weeks after a heart attack. I'm sorry."

Nathalie shifted off of him and grabbed her shirt. "First of all, it's nothing to be ashamed of," she pulled on her shirt and Gabriel watched her as she did. The shirt fell at the top of her legs. "Secondly what did we say about 'sorry'?" 

Gabriel breathed out a laugh and pulled her back in next to him. She curled up in his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I owed you guys a second chapter due to my absence.
> 
> Smut scene can be found in The Smut Chronicles. (chapter 2)


	3. Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boy, this is a lot of dialogue.

Adrien was running late for breakfast with his father. He didn't bother putting shoes on before leaving his room, so when he turned to enter the dining room he practically slid across the floor like a cartoon character. When he didn't see his father at the table he breathed a sigh of relief. He put his shoes on and went to the atelier. He wasn't there either, nor was he in the kitchen grabbing coffee. He walked back upstairs towards his father's room. He heard the door open and saw Nathalie creeping out. 

"Aww, she must have been scared after the attack." He thought. 

"Morning Nathalie!" Adrien greeted. Startled she paused the door slightly ajar. She waved and gave him a terse smile before quickly walking back to her room. His father came out just seconds later.

Gabriel stopped dead when he saw his son. "Adrien?" The tips of his ears started to turn red.

"Hey father, it was nice of you to comfort Nathalie after the attack." 

Gabriel eyed his son curiously, surely his son couldn't be that innocent. "Yes, comfort. Totally comforted." He checked his watch and saw the time. "Shouldn't you be going to school now."

Adrien gasped, "Oh no." He ran off to grab his school bag and then to the car. Nathalie sped past him, she stopped, turned back, placed a kiss on his cheek and ran out the door, Duusuu trailing behind. 

Nooroo zoomed out. "Mr Gabriel, Louella needs to be changed and I can't do it alone." Gabriel followed behind Nooroo.

Adrien made it to school on time. He met up with his friends in the courtyard. Alya was researching and reporting the latest attack, Nino was listening to his music and Marinette was unusually early. 

"Hey guys!"

"Sup dude!"

"A-a-drien, how you great? I mean, how's your day- no- morning?" Marinette laughed nervously. Adrien found it cute. 

"Wait when did I start finding that cute!" He thought. He cleared his throat and told them of what happened this morning. Nino stopped his friend and looked him dead in the eye. "Dude you're my best friend but you're an idiot,"

"What?"

"They fucked my dude. They had sex."

Adrien's jaw dropped at the realisation. How could he have been so blind? The school bell sounded, alerting the students that class was about to begin.

Gabriel sat in his office with Lou, designing a beautiful gown. It was dark emerald green. Trumpet lined, with long sleeves, a v neck and low back. He imagined the dress sparkling with genuine emeralds back by a dark fabric. He kept the design minimalistic like her. Without her signature red streak of hair, she could wear whatever colour she wanted, he missed the red streak though. 

"This would make a wonderful birthday present for your mum's birthday." He smiled fondly at the image of Nathalie wearing the dress. It felt as though his heart had stopped when he realised he had no idea when her birthday was. She had never brought it up in the past. It wasn't important back then he surmised but it was now. Then again did she even have a birthday, after all, she was adopted, had she been in the same position as Louella when she was born. The more questions he asked, the more he noticed how little he knew Nathalie. He didn't even know she was adopted and they had been working together/friends for almost two decades. The doorbell chimed through the house. He shouted to the Gorilla to let them in. He was expecting his assistant to walk through the door not…

"Father?"

"Hello son! How have you been, other than the heart attack of course?" 

"What?"

"Ooh look at this cutie. How's my little Granddaughter?" The older Agreste plucked Louella from Gabriel's grasp and nuzzled her. "What's your name?"

"Fuck!" Louella giggled in his arms.

"Now, now that's not a very good word, is it? Who taught you that one, hmm? My son? Your brother? Or does your mother have a foul mouth?" He started to tickle Louella, laughter erupted from the child.

"Father…" The elder Agreste did not tear his gaze away from Lou. Gabriel coughed and tried to recollect himself. But it was at this moment Nathalie decided to enter the mansion. 

"Gabe?" She called before entering the atelier. 

"Ah look little one, it's your mother. Let's see here. Hmm, good size breasts, good-sized birthing hips, cute butt, no-" Nathalie slapped him across the face. Her face was red with embarrassment and anger. "Fiesty. I like her. She's a good choice son. With her genes, this bloodline might have a chance."

"What?" Nathalie exclaimed. "What the fuck are you talking about? That's my daughter, she's not Gabriel's, she was adopted. Second of all, how dare you size me up like some prize meat. Gabriel and I are not even together."

The elder Agreste places a hand on his chest. "My sincerest apologies, it seems as though I have picked up some bad habits from my ex-wife. I meant no disrespect. I also had no idea, Gabriel and I haven't seen eye to eye for quite some time. So you're not with my son, that's a shame."

Nathalie saw the sadness in Gabriel's eyes. "No, but we are dating. I'm Nathalie Sancoeur by the way." She held out her hand.

The elder Agreste shook it. "Claude Agreste, after Claude Monet. And might I ask who is this sweet baby in my arms."

Nathalie smiled and brushed back the tufts of Louella's hair that had fallen into her face. "This is Louella Camille Sancoeur, a female warrior. It's Lou for short, you can blame Adrien for that one." Nathalie took Lou out of Claude's arms and left the atelier.

The elder Agreste turned and looked at his son who hadn't said much since his arrival.

"How is Adrien?"

"He's fine. Top of his class, lots of friends and whatnot." 

"I do care for Adrien but I have to know are you going to marry her? Because if not she's becoming your stepmother." 

"I've already asked. And let's talk about you and mother for a second. You've split?"

"Divorced actually. I was already tired. I'm old, I want to sit by a fire with my feet up and a glass of port in my hand, not go to parties and other social events. I want to be with my son, my grandson, I want a slow life. But that wasn't enough for your mother, never has been. I stopped loving her years ago, I stayed out of obligation and because she'd drain my bank accounts the minute she could. I was already contemplating a divorce and after hearing that you had a heart attack… I divorced her as soon as possible. She's now the proud owner of almost everything I have. Life is too precious son, and if you died…" the elder slumped into a chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Nathalie walked in with coffee. "Thank you."

"I get it. You're welcome to stay here for as long as necessary. I will probably regret this decision later." 

"Thank you, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Adrinette, also Claude is not like that all the time.


	4. Not exactly

"Dude the last day of school is tomorrow, cheer up a bit." 

Adrien tried. He'd been yelled at by his teachers to the point of almost being sent to Mr Damocles office. He couldn't fathom why all of a sudden Marinette was cute. She'd always been cute, but not this cute. This cute that his stomach felt funny, that made him smile. "Is this love? It can't be. I love ladybug. But everything feels the same." He was brought out of his thoughts by Nino saying bye to the girls. Adrien waved them goodbye and climbed in his car. He waved Nino goodbye and went home. 

"Father, Nathalie, I'm home!" 

The door to the atelier swung open and out walked his Grandfather.

"Adrien my boy!" His grandfather envelope led him in a hug. After a few seconds, Adrien hugged back.

Dinner was filled with conversation. Despite her reservations, Claude had talked Nathalie into dining with them. Adrien had been unusually quiet.

"What's the matter, Adrien?" 

He was thinking about what happened today. Surely he couldn't be in love with Marinette "she is just a friend." So he opted for, "Did you guys have sex last night?" Nathalie choked on her drink, Gabriel's face went pale and Claude tried to hide his sniggering. "I mean I'm totally okay with it but it's something Nino said and I'm just worried about you because of the heart attack and I saw Nathalie leave your room this morning and when I mentioned it to Nino he said…"

Gabriel began to cough and regain his composure. "Adrien this is not a topic for the dinner table." He scolded.

"So that's a yes?"

Nathalie excused herself completely mortified. Adrien looked at his father waiting for an answer. "Not exactly." He chugged the rest of his drink and left the dining room.

Adrien tried to comprehend what was said, "how can two people 'not exactly' have sex?"

"Adrien you are funny." His Grandfather stated. "I see you get your humour from your father. Just so you know your father did a similar thing when he was younger, just don't tell him I told you that." Claude placed his cutlery on his plate, patted Adrien on the shoulder and left.

"Plagg, how can two people not exactly have sex?"

"I'm going to need so much cheese for this." Plagg laid on the table dramatically. He held out his paw, Adrien shook it in agreement. "It sometimes means it was one-sided, there. Now, where's my cheese." 

"Now I'm even more confused, I'll throw in my socks if you tell me."

"Fine. From what I could smell this morning your father never got any action but Nathalie did. Now leave it at that. The fact your interested is weird."

Lou had been left in the dining room with Adrien. She started to squirm in her seat. He picked her up and took her to his room. He sent Nathalie a quick text in case she started to worry. He placed her on his bed and let Plagg dive into his cheese reserves. Lou was cute. He let himself dream of a child of his own. A little boy with black hair and green eyes, he'd be so smart and artistically talented. Then an image of a daughter came to mind, blonde hair, blue eyes, a fencing champion and she looked a lot like… Marinette! Oh dear, he had it bad, really bad. He could hear Plaggs plea for help. Louella had grabbed ahold of the kwami and started to play with it like a toy. He pried the 'mini-god' out of her hands causing her to cry. He tried his best to soothe her but nothing worked. Eventually, Nathalie came in and Lou calmed down instantly. She still couldn't look at Adrien too embarrassed by the earlier conversation.

“I’m sorry for embarrassing you like that earlier. I had something on my mind and didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Why me?” Nathalie muttered to herself. “Look Adrien it’s okay, but just don’t ask such personal questions like that. You Agreste men are all alike.” She placed a hand on Adrien’s. “What was troubling you?”

“I’ve been in love with ladybug since day one, she’s rejected me for another boy and still I kept trying. But today I saw my friend Marinette differently. She’s just a friend but she did something and I found it cute. And I couldn’t stop thinking about it, that I almost got in trouble.” Nathalie raised an eyebrow, he must be pretty worked up to not focus in school. “I’ve noticed other things as well. I think I like her. She’s strong, independent, kind, she’s our everyday ladybug…” Nathalie had stopped listening when she heard him say that. She compared the girl and heroine and it dawned on her that they were the same person. Adrien had fallen in love with her twice. “Nathalie? Nathalie are you okay.”

“Oh yes just thinking about what you said. Is Marinette dating anyone?”

“No.”

“Then why don’t you pursue her then if you feel this way?” Nathalie suggested. She kept her poker face despite her wicked plans. She was aware of Marinette’s feelings for Adrien but the two would need a push. Adrien contemplated her suggestion and nodded. She hugged Adrien and left to find Gabriel. His moves didn’t work on Ladybug so he doubted that they would work on Marinette. He would have to wow her and he turned to the only expert he knew… 

Tamaki Suou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of chapter 2, I said there was a smut scene in The Smut Chronicles (it has been uploaded) but if you're confused, Nathalie got worked up and Gabe gave her oral.
> 
> Our new villains will return.
> 
> Adrien is an anime boy.


	5. (author can not think of a title)

A single tear rolled down Adrien’s cheek. 

“The sight of your beautiful smile causes the fountain within me to start overflowing.”

He combed his fringe out of his face and smiled softly.

“Looks like your good to go Agreste. Marinette will be unable to resist you now. Thanks, Tamaki senpai.”

He wiped the tear away and joined his father for breakfast. 

“Morning father, grandfather, Nathalie and little Lou.” He cooed over Lou. Adrien sat in his seat grinning.

"Why are you smiling Adrien?" Nathalie asked. She knew but was feigning innocence.

"Well I listened to your advice and I'm going to do it." Adrien wolfed his breakfast down and ran out of the dining room to get to school early.

"What advice?"

"Oh, nothing," Nathalie replied sweetly. She stood and walked to the door. "You don't mind looking after Lou again do you?"

"Of course not. I enjoy her company."

Nathalie nodded and left. 

Adrien had gotten to school early. He checked his appearance in the bathroom, ran over his lines in his head multiple times before joining Alya and Nino. He waited and waited for Marinette to arrive but she was a no show for the entire day. He returned home disheartened. He shot her a quick text:

_ "Hey Mari, missed you at school today. Hope you're alright." _

The day turned to night and he found it bizarre when Nathalie didn't come home. He thought she might have gone back to her apartment but she wouldn't have left Lou behind. He noticed the change in his father's demeanour. Gabriel's leg shook and kept glancing at the door. By 11 pm his father was on the verge of calling the police and filing a missing person report. Lou hadn't been able to settle without her mother and the Gorilla was doing everything he could to keep her calm in Nathalie's bedroom.

Adrien's phone pinged. It was Alya, she had sent him a video link. He clicked on it. His heart stopped. Marinette's parents and Nathalie, bloody and bruised. Strung up by their hands like pigs in a slaughter-house. Tears streamed down his face. Gabriel noticed his son crying and took the phone out of Adrien's hand. He wiped his son's cheeks. Out of curiosity, he looked at the phone. He couldn't believe it and his knees gave way. He carried on watching. The trio of villains came into view. They demanded that Hawkmoth, Ladybug and Chat Noir hand over their miraculous for the lives of Marinette's parents. Amelie and the man turned to Nathalie. Amelie grabbed Nathalie's face and forced her to look at the camera. 

"As for this one, she'll pay for the crimes she has committed, for the murder of my sister." Nathalie received a blow to the stomach. To anyone else, Amelie was another masked villain. To anyone else, Nathalie had committed murder, but it hadn't been Nathalie, it had been him. 

Fury erupted within him. He snapped Adrien's phone in half and stood to his feet. He opened the safe and grabbed the butterfly miraculous. He would make them pay for hurting Nathalie. Adrien wiped away his tears and tried to steel himself. He'd save the Dupain-Chengs and he'd save Nathalie. They transformed. However this time, Hawkmoth looked a little different. Maybe a lot different. The suit was almost the same except it was pure white and his once full face mask had been replaced with one to cover his eyes like the heroes. This too was white. He would be the angel of vengeance or the butterfly in his case.

"I don't suppose you have another one of those lying around," Claude asked. They had forgotten that he was there. Gabriel took out the peacock miraculous that had been stored in the safe as well and handed it to his father. He instructed Claude on how to use the miraculous and then he transformed. The transformation was similar to Nathalie's except he had a suit and Oxfords, rather than a dress and heeled boots.

"I'll save you, Nathalie."


	6. NATHALIE!

Ladybug was already waiting for Chat Noir on the Eiffel Tower. She was pacing distressed.

“Chat Noir thank goodness your here!” Ladybug noticed the other two men and readied her yo-yo. “Who are they?”

“The former Hawkmoth and-” Ladybug attempted to attack Hawkmoth, but he was too fast.

“We have no time for your childish pettiness. People’s lives are at stake.” Hawkmoth growled.

“Never bothered you before.” She spat back.

“Nathalie and those other two are in danger, we can talk about this later.”

“The Dupain-chengs are perfectly fine, it’s one of Volpina’s illusions, she has a grudge against their daughter. We need to come up with a plan, Nathalie might be another illusion. Are you sure she’s not at home?”

“A plan! We don’t have time for one of them!”

“Father that’s enough!”

“Father?”

Hawkmoth growled and ran off in the direction of where they were to meet the villains.

He saw the three villains upon his arrival. He felt his blood boil. He could also sense the normally peaceful Nooroo burn with a rage of his own. He clenched his fists.

“WHERE IS SHE?” He roared.

The man smirked. “Where’s who?”

“Nathalie! Where is she? TELL ME!”

“Oh her, ah yes, I remember her now. Give me your miraculous and you can have the whore.”

“Not without seeing her first you arsehole!”

“Very well. Volpina be a dear.”

“Yes, sir.” Volpina brought Nathalie out from hiding.

“Nathalie…” There she stood, bloody, her clothes torn. He reached out.

“MR AGRESTE!” She called out.

Hawkmoth retracted his hand. She hadn’t called him Mr Agreste since she first left and that had been seven months ago. The only time she ever did was in front of employees and investors. This Nathalie was a fake. He walked right into their trap. A red dot zipped past him and through Nathalie, who dissipated confirming his suspicions. He went for the other three figures slicing through them with his cane. They disappeared. 

On the other side of Paris, Nathalie was tied to a chair. Amelie was de-transformed and walked circles around Nathalie. She had sustained injuries from Amelie’s earlier attempts at torture, she inflicted nothing more than a few cuts and bruises. The man stormed back into the room and moved Amelie out of the way before striking Nathalie across the face. The force knocked her over and she fell to the ground with a thud. She let out a yelp before biting her lip and glaring at the man. Amelie laughed from behind him. The man sat her back up. He leaned in close, his face a few millimetres from hers. He opened his mouth but before he could speak, Nathalie spat blood in his face, some of it going in his mouth. He backed away and wiped it off. Nathalie didn’t see him move but she felt his fist punching her diaphragm. She felt her lungs spasm as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes watered.

“Well done,” Amelie remarked sarcastically, “now how is the bitch going to tell us where Emilie is?”

“QUIET!” The man paced the room. He stopped and a devious grin spread across his face. “If I’m not mistaken she has a daughter, right? A daughter I assume she loves very much and would die for.”

“Are you suggesting we use the child? Oh, this will be fun.” Amelie placed one hand n his chest and the other on his cheek. They both leaned in and kissed. Their hands started to wander as they became hungrier for each other’s touch.

He pulled away first. “Go, my angel, get the child.”

“Of course my dear.” She gave him a chaste kiss. 

The door burst open.

~~ ~~

Hawkmoth could sense frustration, not just radiating from Ladybug. There was another nearby. He followed the emotion. Sure enough, Volpina was darting across rooftops to the edge of Paris. The group of heroes gave chase. Ladybug swung out her yo-yo, it wrapped around her legs causing her to fall. Chat noir was ontop of Volpina pinning her down. 

“Where is she, where’s Nathalie?” 

“Why would I tell you?”

Chat Noir ripped the miraculous from around her neck. “Because this is going to hurt more without your… precious… necklace…” The necklace in his hands turned to ash.

Lila screamed beneath him. She attempted to writhe out of his grasp. Figuring this was going nowhere Hawkmoth called upon a butterfly and conjured an Akuma. It flew to the distressed Lila. she tried to resist but ended up succumbing to its thrall.

“Lila, you are in a very bad situation, help us and we can all forget about your little involvement.” He lied.

“Yes, Hawkmoth.” Lila’s eyes turned white and she led the heroes to where Nathalie was been kept.

“In there.” It was a warehouse in a less desirable part of Paris. Hawkmoth released his hold and instructed his father to take Lila to the police station where they will meet up with the other two villains. The elder Agreste nodded and ran off with Lila limp in his arms.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to zoom in through a window. They could see Nathalie, Amelie and the masked man. Nathalie was hunched over and the two villains were kissing. Hawkmoth moved to rush in but Ladybug grabbed his arm.

“Be careful.” 

Hawkmoth nodded. 

He leapt down and burst through the door.


	7. Mockingjay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!  
> Depictions of violence, I tried to keep it as PG as possible by not including blood. > will show where the violence starts and end if you wish to skip it.

His eyes fell on Nathalie, his anger faded away. He stepped closer.

“Ah-ah-ah. Now, now. I can’t just let you take her no, that would be too easy.” The man placed something in Amelie's hand. She put the bracelet on and transformed. No command, no kwami, just a transformation. Up close Hawkmoth could see them better now. The man was like a bird. Wings sprouted from his shoulders. He was wearing a brown tabard. A sleek bird-shaped mask covered his eyes and his hair. His shoes were designed to look like bird feet, the two front toes fused together but shaped to appear separate. The designer part of him thought the outfit was terrible. He looked like that chicken guy from that anime Adrien showed him, except it was a totally different bird. Amelie was now a spider, her mask gave her the appearance of extra eyes. The costume was all black with accents of red in front like an hourglass. From her sides erupted to extra sets of legs. She smiled and he saw the fangs. She scurried off and started to spin webs.

“It wasn’t the one she had yesterday surely.” He thought.

>>>>>>>

“How about you call me Mockingjay just for formalities of course. You’re probably wondering what my power is and how I came to have this miraculous.” Hawkmoth readied himself in the traditional fencing stance. Mockingjay was unfazed and carried on to talk. “Well, it all started with your wife Emilie, actually. You see I was the man she was having an affair with, oh how we loved each other. Oh, who am I kidding.” He laughed manically. “She never knew me but I was her biggest fan. I saw how your marriage started to fall apart and then all of a sudden after your little trip to Tibet you were all lovey-dovey again,” Mockingjay sneered. “I went to Tibet to see what made her so happy and found this miraculous within the temple ruins. I figured that if there was one then maybe there are more. Skip to a year later and Emilie disappears off the face of the earth. But arises Hawkmoth, it didn’t take me long to realise it was you, so I waited, until the day you stopped. Six months it took me to get where I am now. Now tell me, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY PRECIOUS EMILIE!” Mockingjay lunged at Hawkmoth, he blocked the attack. Mockingjay kicked his legs out from underneath him causing hawkmoth to fall. Mockingjay pinned Hawkmoth down, pushing down on his throat. Hawkmoth tried to push back but Mockingjay was not budging. A whirl of blue and the pressure was relieved. 

“Nobody hurts my son!” Hawkmoth tried to catch his breath and sat up to watch his father battle it out with Mockingjay. Lunge, parry, kick, dodge. An endless cycle. A screech came from his right and he turned to see Amelie fall. She looked less human than five minutes ago. From her waist down she was all spider. Her costume had been torn and the mask had fallen off, the additional eyes were now a feature rather than an accessory. Ladybug and Chat Noir dropped to the ground, they were coated in webs and struggling to move.

Hawkmoth shakily rose to his feet. He staggered over to his father who had just been overthrown by Mockingjay. The villain laughed and the elder Agreste wheezed. Hawkmoth bent down and unpinned the broach and pinned it to himself. He’d save them no matter the cost. 

“Let’s finish this! Just. You. And. Me.” He transformed. The elongated tail of his suit jacket was now decorated with the colours of the Indian peafowl. In his free hand morphed the signature fan.

“Okay, Hawkfowl. Let’s do this!” Mockingjay sniggered and charged at Hawkfowl, there was no time to correct him. Hawkfowl threw his weapons down. Mockingjay went to throw a punch, Hawkfowl swept it out the way and gave him an uppercut the jaw with the other hand. Mockingjay’s head snapped back, he stumbled backwards trying to regain his footing. Mockingjay rubbed his jaw and nodded in acknowledgement. He opted for a round kick to Hawkfowl’s side, but he was too fast. Hawkfowl grabbed the leg and used his opponent’s momentum to throw him down. He could feel Mockingjay get more furious and more desperate. If he could remain calm that would be his ticket to a win. Mockingjay jumped back up. He attacked Hawkfowl. The attacks were uncoordinated and frantic. One punch connected with the side of his head, sending him to the ground. He managed a glance at his opponent and noticed his stance. It was that of a boxer’s. If this man was a boxer he was a poor one at that, but boxer’s had one rule; protect the face. Hawkfowl pushed himself back up. His body was not capable of dual-wielding miraculous. His muscles screamed at him to stop. Mockingjay went to punch him down, but he dodged out of the way. He held out his hand and summoned his cane to his side. He leant heavily on it.

“Emilie is dead. She used her miraculous to the point that it killed her.”

“LIAR!” Mockingjay swung his arm at Hawkfowl. He dodged and punched his kidney. Mockingjay doubled over in pain holding on to his side. 

“It’s the truth. We buried her months ago.” Hawkfowl started to walk away.

With a surge of energy and a warcry, Mockingjay charged at Hawkfowl. Hawkfowl caught Mockingjay’s outstretched arm and using his momentum threw him over his shoulder to the ground. Hawkfowl twisted Mockingjay so he was face down on the ground. He pinned him down and removed the miraculous from his finger. The transformation faded. Hawkfowl was taken aback when he saw who it had been. He remembered the face. It was one of his old classmates, who had been arrested for stalking Emilie and then Adrien. Out of rage, Hawkfowl grabbed a hand full of the man’s hair pulling his head back before slamming it into the ground knocking the man out cold. He separated Duusuu and Nooroo. Ladybug and Chat Noir were dealing with a now human Amelie, and his father was helping Nathalie.

>>>>>>>>>

Nathalie!

His fury slipped away and he ran to her, taking her in his arms. She let out a grunt of pain and he immediately put her down. She gave him a small smile. Chat Noir ran over and hugged her side. She held back her shout of pain. Sirens blared outside. Hawkmoth quickly handed the peacock miraculous over to his father who transformed instantly. Ladybug casted her “Miraculous Ladybug” and what was once damaged was now restored. It even healed some of Nathalie’s injuries. The police came rushing in, pointing guns at the butterfly and peacock holders. It took much convincing from Ladybug and Chat Noir but they eventually turned their attention to the two unconscious bodies on the floor. Paramedics came rushing in and treated Nathalie for her minor injuries, however, she would have to be sent to the hospital for her dislocated shoulder. Hawkmoth grew weary and he was told to go home. He refused. He wanted to stay with Nathalie, no matter how much she promised she would return home, he wouldn’t budge. Eventually, his father ended up carrying him home. They entered through Gabriel’s bedroom window. He de-transformed and collapsed on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The anime reference is Fairy Tail.


	8. Jerk

It would be three days before Gabriel would wake up. Ladybug or rather Marinette as she would be revealed, stopped by to check on Gabriel and administer the medicine. His body had grown weak from using two miraculous in his condition. Nathalie barely left his side, fearing that she would lose him again. For the most part, the Gorilla looked after Lou. Adrien had brought him up to speed, telling him everything; the miraculouses, hawkmoth, chat noir, Mockingjay. At first, the man was furious, disappointed, he felt betrayed, but he came to understand why. He had secrets of his own, he had done things in the past in the name of love. Not only that he had seen and done much worse. Marinette refused to talk to Adrien. She didn’t hate him, no, she hated how she felt. 

Gabriel cracked his eyes open, the harsh light causing him to wince and shut his eyes again. He heard the movement of paper and felt a dip in the bed. He opened his eyes, above him was Nathalie. She had the biggest grin on her face. A tear fell onto his cheek. He reached up and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch. 

“I thought I lost you, again.” She slapped his arm. “Jerk.”

He let out a huff of laughter. “But you didn’t, I’m right here, where I’ll always be.” He sat up and pressed his forehead against hers. “How are you feeling?”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“The trouble is, my dear, I find myself unable to not worry.”

“I’m fine, my shoulder hurts a little. It’s rather inconvenient.” He glanced over at her left arm, which was bandaged up and in a sling.

“When was the last time you ate or slept?”

“I’m fine.” 

“Stop telling me your fine!” Tears started to flow from his eyes. “You didn’t see what I saw. You...” 

They cried into each other’s arms. After a while, they split. Nathalie went off to order them both some food. Gabriel flopped back into his pillows and closed his eyes.

“Dad?”

Gabriel peeked over at the door and saw his son stood there hesitantly. He gestured for him to come in. Adrien ran over and into his father’s embrace. They cried and hugged it out for an hour when Nathalie returned with food for both of them. Wearily Adrien stood and retreated to his bedroom upon his father’s request.

Gabriel and Nathalie ate in silence. She was shuffling papers between bites. After they had finished Nathalie had the plates taken away. Once again silence filled the room. Nathalie had all the papers out again. They were strewn out on the unoccupied side of the bed. Gabriel finally built up the courage.

“What are you doing?” 

“Planning our wedding.”

“We’re not getting married.” He stated.

Nathalie stopped. “Oh, I-um. you know with everything I-um. Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” She didn’t look at him as she spoke, her hands moving along with her words. She grabbed the papers and her tablet and sped out.

Nooroo appeared out of nowhere, giving his master a disapproving look. 

“What? It’s the truth. I don’t remember asking her or being asked.” He shifted and swung his feet over the side of the bed. It felt like walking on eggshells but Gabriel made it over to his chest of drawers. He pulled the second one open and rummaged in it for a few seconds before pulling out a black box. Nooroo joined him, curious as to what it was. Gabriel opened the box to reveal a ring. Nooroo gasped in awe at its beauty. It was a rough diamond on white gold with two small rubies either side. The white gold band was woven like stems of a flower. “It was my, who knows how many great grandmother’s, let’s just say it’s old. Apparently, the rough diamond was to represent ‘a diamond in the rough’ and the rubies and the floral band ‘a flower, like no other’. I would have given it to Emilie but if it wasn’t new and expensive, she wasn’t interested.” He took the ring out and put it in the light. It would have to be polished. “I was going to give it to Adrien for when he gets married, but a part of me, a selfish part of me wants Nathalie to have it. The ring is her in every way a ‘diamond’ and a ‘rose’.” He put the ring back into the box and then back into the drawer. He looked over at his kwami companion, whose eyes were filled with tears. “I want to marry her Nooroo, but it feels too soon but at the same time not soon enough.”

The kwami flew down and placed his paws on his hand. “Your heart says yes, does it not?” Gabriel nodded. “Then go and ask her.” The kwami flew up and spun around.

“No.” Nooroo’s jaw dropped. “After everything, after the way I’ve been, she deserves nothing but the best. Roses, music, a romantic dinner. Everything!” Gabriel dashed over to his phone. “But first I must ask her mother for her blessing.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to update!

_Pain. That's all she felt. He taunted her. She taunted her. Everything was blurry. She felt the punch to her… what's that part again? She screamed out in agony…_

He heard her bloodcurdling scream. Gabriel dashed to her bedroom. He took her in his arms holding on to her tightly, careful of her left shoulder. 

"Shh- it's okay love, I'm here. You're safe now." Gabriel kissed her head and gently rocked them, rubbing her right arm. Adrien and Gorilla stood at the door anxiously. Claude eventually joined them, half asleep. Gabriel waved them off, signalling for them to go back to bed. Nathalie held on to his shirt, silently sobbing. Adrien and Gorilla didn't move at first, Claude said something and they left the two alone.

"I don't want to sleep again. I can't it-it just comes flooding back." 

Gabriel lifted her head. He kissed a tear-stained cheek, letting his lips linger there briefly. "You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now." He let her go and rearranged the set up before pulling her back into his embrace. He lied down with her head on his chest. "Just focus on my heartbeat, my love." Nathalie nodded. Soon enough he could hear soft snores. He smiled. She was a sight to behold. 

Come morning and Gabriel hadn't slept, instead, he watched her sleep peacefully. Her hair was a mess and there was a trace of drool. Yesterday's mascara was smudged to the point that she looked like a panda. Gabriel brushed her hair out of her face. Nathalie shifted and cracked open her eyes. She noticed that she was laid on something and something was holding in her in place. She lifted her head and squinted hard. She felt a rumble.

"Morning beautiful." Her head dropped back onto his chest. "As much as I love you, I need you to shift. You're squishing my bladder." Nathalie grunted. Gabriel tried to push her off but she wouldn't let go. "Nat, I'm going to pee myself if you don't move."

"Go right ahead." She held on tighter.

"Nat." He warned. She let go with a huff and pouted. "You're adorable." He ran to the toilet. 

Nathalie searched for her glasses, they weren't on either of the nightstands. She got out of the bed, heading for her dresser. Her foot caught on something sending her tumbling to the ground with a thud. Gabriel came rushing to her side.

"Get me in bed, get me my glasses and get me coffee." 

Gabriel did as he was told. Placing her in bed and giving her her glasses. Nathalie grabbed her phone and opened the camera.

"Gah I look like a mess!" She thought. She grabbed the make-up wipes from the nightstand. She wiped away the tear stains, the little bit of drool and make-up. However, nothing could be done for the bruises that remained. Nothing could be done for her bust lip. Nothing could be done for the cut in her brow. Nothing but time. Her heart grew heavy. 

"Your coffee, my queen." He placed the mug in her hands. Gabriel sat and watched her drink the coffee. When the mug was empty, he placed it on the nightstand. 

"How can you look at me like that?" She said sullenly. 

"You're divine, how could I not." He pulled her close kissing her forehead. "This may not be the right time but I want to talk about yesterday." She glanced around the room, eyes looking anywhere but his. He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "Nat, I do want to marry you," Her mouth fell agape, "but let me do this relationship thing right. Let me court you properly. I've done so much wrong by you, just please let me." 

Nathalie sighed, he still loved her which was a good thing. "Gabe, how long have we known each other? The whole dating part is pointless and… I-I almost lost you...twice! Why wait?" She grabbed his hand, pulling it close to her chest. 

"Nat-"

"The only thing that would change would be my last name! Everything else would be the same." She reasoned. There was silence. 

Gabriel sighed. "Two months. Give me two months to romance you. Starting now and then we can. Okay?" He placed his other hand on top of hers. 

Nathalie thought it over. It was a fair compromise. "Okay." She nodded and kissed him. It hurt but her heart was filled with love.

Gabriel pulled back, "sorry to tell you this but you could use a bath. I'd be more than happy to help of course."

Nathalie looked at her bandaged arm. "I suppose and I could use a hand, just let me check on Lou first." Nathalie headed for the door. Gabriel grabbed her waist directing her to the bathroom.

"No she needs a nice clean mummy," He closed the door and locked it. "And the Gorilla is happily looking after her. Now strip so I can bathe you."

Nathalie stripped down, getting in the bath once it was ready. Gabriel washed her hair, massaging her scalp. He lathered up her sponge and gently washed her. 


	10. Bright Pink or Neon Green

Adrien's mind drifted back. 

_ They had just defeated Mockingjay. The police busted in guns-blazing, upon seeing Hawkmoth and the peacock wielders directed their guns at them. Both him and ladybug jumped to hawkmoth's defence. The police eventually lowered their guns. Paramedics treated Nathalie for minor injuries and the two villains were shoved into the back of a riot van. The remaining officers secured the scene and asked for them to leave. He followed ladybug up onto a nearby rooftop. _

_ "How long have you known?" Ladybug had her back to him. _

_ "What?" _

_ "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN HE WAS HAWKMOTH? HOW LONG? Were you ever going to tell me?" Ladybug turned around and faced him.  _

_ "Ladybug, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you when the time was right." _

_ "Oh, and when would that be? When you found out? When we were no longer needed? I trusted you Chat… and you broke that." _

_ Chat Noir could feel his anger rise. "HE WAS TRYING TO BRING BACK MY MOTHER!"  _

_ Ladybug's eyes grew wide. "Your… your mother?" _

_ "Yes, my mother. She used the peacock miraculous to the point that it made her comatose. He just wanted to bring her back." Chat Noir backed away from ladybug and headed home. _

Gabriel was nervous. He had never felt more nervous in his life. His finger hovered over the call button. He glanced at his kwami who nodded at him. He pressed it. It was a few nerve-wracking rings…

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mrs Bordey, it's Gabriel Agreste…"

"Gabriel, how's my daughter and granddaughter? It's been a while since I last spoke to them."

"They're wonderful, brilliant, fine…" he fiddled with his cravat. "Um… I was hoping to do this in person but plans have changed… um… may I have your… gah… mayIhaveyourblessingtomarryyourdaughter?" He held on tighter to the cravat and bit his lip.

The woman on the other end 'hmmd'. "Isn't it a bit soon?"

"Yes I agree, but Nathalie started to arrange a wedding and we've agreed to wait two months before that." Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. 

"So you're already engaged?"

"No."

"I'm confused…"

Gabriel sighed, he pulled out a chair and slumped into it. He briefly explained his conversation with Nathalie missing out her nightmares for now.

Camille was silent on the other end. She sighed. "In my opinion, you're not the ideal man for my daughter after everything you have done… but my daughter loves you and if she thinks you are deserving of that love then you have my blessing."

Relief washed over Gabriel. "Thank-"

"But if you ever hurt her again, I will personally see to your demise. Understood?"

He gulped. "Y-y-yes ma'am." 

"Good." The line went dead. 

Gabriel rose from his seat and made his way to Nathalie’s bedroom. He didn’t find her in bed where he left her. There was a strong smell coming from the bathroom. Bleach. He opened the door and there stood the love of his life bleaching her fringe.

“You’re putting the red back in your hair,” Gabriel stated.

“No, I was thinking of making it bright pink or neon green,” Gabriel’s expression turned to horror. Nathalie laughed. “I’m joking.” She watched as his shoulders visibly relaxed.”Lou went down for a nap so I’m taking advantage of this opportunity.” She wrapped the next sheet of foil around her hair and then made a start on the next section. “How about we go for a picnic later? I’m not one for that cheesy slash trashy romance-y thing, but I don’t know... I think it’ll be nice. You, me and Lou.” She made short work of the section and foiled it.

Gabriel pictured it. It was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while but I'm back, sort of. if you had the chance to read my Author's Note before I deleted it, you would know that I have had some mental health issues since the last chapter which has resulted in me being on antidepressants. They have made it harder for me to be creative and have caused me to fall behind with my college work.
> 
> I thank every one of you from the bottom of my heart for supporting this story and supporting me. I love you all. Stay safe, stay healthy.
> 
> Love,  
> llama_chan xxx


	11. Gabenath

The summer sun shone brightly in the sky. Gabriel was in a light blue button-up and tan trousers. Nathalie wore a white long-sleeved cotton blouse and a light blue half circle skirt with white t-strap court shoes. Lou was wearing a white shirt dress with a butterfly print, it was one of Gabriel's designs. Gabriel was pushing the push-chair and Nathalie was carrying the basket. They found a nice spot in the park under a tree. They set down the blanket and food and let Lou out to explore within eyesight.

Gabriel took in her appearance, it was unusual seeing her dressed in such a way and was far from what he expected. She looked almost normal if it wasn't for the yellow-blonde bleached section of her fringe. She looked relaxed. On the way to the park, he could feel the box burning in his pocket. She might have more or less said yes already but now he was asking her for real. The ring in question was unpolished but it had only been a day since he woke up. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nathalie queried. She lifted Louella up and onto her lap.

Gabriel chuckled. "No need, what is mine is yours, including my thoughts."

"Not everything I should hope," Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't dream of experiencing the same side effects as you on those tablets of yours." Gabriel was confused. She gave him a wink.

"You're not funny."

"You're right, I'm hilarious. I knew I should have become a stand-up comedian." She laughed that melodic laugh he loved. "But seriously though what's wrong?"

Gabriel shifted and turned to face her more. "Nothing is wrong, except for one little detail." 

"Oh?"

Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. He took her hand and placed the box on her palm. Nathalie opened it and gasped in surprise. She could feel tears threatening to fall. 

"I thought we were going to wait."

"Well yes but I guess we're technically engaged and your mother has given us her blessing." 

"It's beautiful Gabriel." A tear slipped down her cheek.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, it was a little bit too big. "A diamond in the rough and a rose like no other." Nathalie pulled him in for a kiss. 

Shortly after arriving back at the mansion, Adrien came bounding downstairs and tackled both of them into a hug.

"Congratulations guys!" Adrien exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" They said in unison, both adults looked at each other and back to Adrien.

Adrien pulled out his phone and showed them a news article. It had been published an hour ago and it was on the two of them at the park. 

_" **Gabnath confirmed?**_

_Gabriel Agreste and his former executive assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur was spotted at the park this afternoon. An amateur photograph shows Gabriel and Nathalie locking lips after asking her to marry him, as seen in this amateur video…"_

The article had a poor quality video but you could see Gabriel sliding the ring on to Nathalie's finger.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, he should have expected the news to be out so quickly. Nathalie however, took the phone and scrolled down to the comments section. She visibly paled. A few offered their congratulations while others slandered her. The two Agreste men enveloped her in a hug.

Gabriel spent the next two days dealing with the media, HR and unfortunately Audrey Bourgeois. Nathalie went back to her apartment. With everyone's eyes watching her she felt overwhelmed and needed some time away from the Agreste mansion. By the third day, the two had barely spoken, worrying both Claude and Adrien.

"Those two need to be locked in a small space," Claude stated, over coffee.

"Grandfather, they have already acknowledged their feelings for one another. How will locking them up help?"

"I'm not talking about a cupboard, you daft boy, I was thinking more of the Agreste lake house. That was something I was able to keep." 

Adrien's eyes widened as he finally understood. "Ohhh. Wait. If you have the lake house why are you living with us?"

"It's too remote for one person and I'm living here for free." He winks at Adrien. 

The two spent the next hour trying to devise a plan, only for Gabriel to walk in and ask if his father still owned the lake house.

"It would be a nice getaway for the family, except you, Father. You're not invited."

"I didn't want to go anyway." Adrien laughed at his grandfather's childlike comment.

"Hey father, how about you and Nathalie go, just for the weekend. No kids, no parents, just you two."

"Come back with another grandchild." Gabriel choked on the water he was drinking, while Adrien and Claude laughed. 

Once Gabriel had stopped coughing, Adrien pulled out his phone and face-timed Nathalie. He didn't have to wait long before she answered.

"Adrien?"

"Hi, Nathalie! Seeing as Father is such a coward-"

"I am not!"

"Yeah sure. Anyway, he was hoping that you would like to go to the lake house?" 

"You own a lake house? Why am I even surprised."

"It's grandfathers. But it would be the two of you alone for a weekend."

Nathalie sighed. Adrien watched as she shook her head before rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Adrien as lovely-"

"Aw come on Nathalie, we can look after Lou."

"Yeah and you ca-" Gabriel shot up to cover his father's mouth. The two men ended up in a struggle. 

"And this is why I never brought girls home." Gabriel hissed.

"Oh really, and I thought it was because of your cheery disposition," Claude remarked. Adrien watched on as the two ended up in a wrestling match. 

"Nathalie please agree." When she shook her head 'no' Adrien went for the kill. He did the best puppy face he could muster whilst trying not to laugh at the two grown men.

Nathalie took one look at it and sighed before nodding yes. She ended the call and Adrien stood up announcing, "Gabenath shall be going to the lake house."


	12. The Adventures of Claude Agreste

Claude loved tormenting his children. He found them too easy. He had originally convinced Gabriel his eldest that the Eiffel Tower was called the Paris Teepee. When Michael his youngest son started dating he told him that a woman only shows true interest when she hands him a clean handkerchief. It took Michael four months to realise his father was having him on. Claude's only daughter and the youngest child Lilith was far too sharp for her own good but joined in teasing her brothers wherever she could.

After his first grandchild was born he found joy in teasing or pranking them, but unlike with his children, he'd come clean and apologise immediately. Adrien was the only grandchild he never had the chance to do this with as Emilie made sure they had no contact with Gabriel's family. 

He looked at himself in the mirror as he brushed off his suit. Gabriel and Nathalie were heading for the lake house and Nathalie's mother was coming down. He needed to create a good first impression and a part of him hoped that she was single. After all, nothing was said about a man or woman accompanying her and they would be under one roof. Claude straightened his tie and made his way down to the foyer where Nathalie, Gabriel, Adrien and Lou were. Nathalie was running over the rules with Adrien regarding Lou, whilst Gabriel was checking any last emails. Gorilla opened the door and in walked an angel. Claude made sure he was the first to greet her.

"Ah, you must be Camille Bordey," When she held out her hand, Claude bowed and kissed her knuckles taking the woman by surprise. "Claude Agreste at your service." He flashed her a smile and stood back up. He let go of her hand and instantly linked arms with her. "You must be tired and we should send these two on their way." He gestured for the two to hurry out of the door. Gabriel and Nathalie said their goodbyes and left. "Whiskey?"

Claude found Camille intriguing. He also found out much to his despair that she was married. They traded stories about their children and looked after Adrien and Lou. Lou had been put down at 7 and Adrien had left for bed at 10.

"As fun as this has been, I must ask you for a few favours." Claude placed his glass on the coffee table and turned to the woman. She raised an eyebrow. "First of all, you may be aware of the Agreste curse amongst the men. We are rather oblivious to love and when we are aware of it we often fail. This, however, becomes less of a problem as one ages. Adrien is in love and is struggling to get the girl. The two argued and I could use your womanly insight to get the two together." Camille nodded. "Secondly, after the news revealed my son's engagement to your daughter she has faced many slanderous comments. I would like us to work together for their future. 

And finally, as noted in my previous two requests, they have barely spoken since their engagement. Adrien and I had begun to devise a plan before Gabriel ruined it. To encourage them more we must find a way to extend their stay. Are you willing to help." 

In her heart, she knew that she should leave the two alone, but in her head, she knew this man was right. From observation, she could see the small strain in Nathalie and Gabriel's relationship. She sighed. "Very well but on my terms." Claude refilled both glasses and they clinked them together sealing the agreement.


	13. Paradise by the Dashboard Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one, not two, but THREE chapters you lucky people. Turns out being freaked out by a dream inspires me to write, even though the dream does not correlate with the story. 🤷🏻

Gabriel drove Nathalie to the lake house. He trusted Camille but not his father and son, forcing him to leave Gorilla behind. The drive was silent except for the hum of the engine and the music Nathalie decided to put on. She either stared out the window or was checking her phone for messages. Gabriel opened his mouth a few times to start a conversation but found no subject.

Nathalie grew tired of the quietness, until 'Paradise by the dashboard light' came on. Nathalie peered over at Gabriel who picked up his coffee and stared intently at the quiet road. She smirked.

"I had sex in a car to this song." She said almost wistfully. Gabriel choked on his coffee and lost control of the car momentarily. He glared at her for a second but Nathalie couldn't help but laugh. "Your face."

Gabriel relaxed a bit. "Pre warn me if you're going to blurt something out like that."

"Oh, Gabe I was just trying to break the silence. How long have we got left?" 

"About an hour and a half."

Nathalie nodded and settled back into her seat. She waited for Gabriel's focus to be completely on the road. It did just as the song started to reference sex. "I wasn't lying though." 

Gabriel's grip tightened on the wheel for a second. "Are you trying to kill me, woman?"

"No, killing you now would be a waste. I'm waiting until we're married then I get all of your money." Nathalie feigned innocence. It took Gabriel a moment to realise that she was joking. They spent the rest of their journey laughing and joking.

Gabriel turned down a side road lined with trees either side. Slowly a wooden building came into view. The front was old, probably dating back to the 1800s but a few modern additions could be seen. Gabriel parked the car in front of the house. Nathalie stepped out and was in complete awe. A small elderly woman came out of the front door. 

"Mr Agreste, it's been too long. The last I saw you, you must have been, what... 13?" 

"It's good to see you as well, Mrs Page. And you're correct I was 13. Let me introduce you to my fiancée, Nathalie Sancoeur, Nathalie, Mrs Page, our longest-serving housekeeper." Mrs Page wasted no time and pulled Nathalie into a hug. Gabriel looked at Nathalie, "She hugs," before looking at Mrs Page, "She does not hug." Mrs Page let go and dragged them both inside before ordering her grandson, who had been relaxing on the settee, to bring in their bags.

After the tour provided by Mrs Page, Nathalie joined Gabriel outside by the waterfront. The sun had begun to set and Gabriel was sat at the outdoor table painting the scene before him. Designing may be his passion but there was a calming simplicity in art. Nathalie hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, he leaned into her embrace. He turned and kissed her, brushing her now red streak out of her face.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you're another rich shmuck. It's absolutely… breathtaking."

"Not as breathtaking as you, my dear." Nathalie nudged him causing him to mark the paper with an unwanted stroke. "You owe me for that." 

"Let's go inside for dinner before things get out of hand. We wouldn't want to frighten Mrs Page." 

"I'm sure that woman has seen everything but I am feeling a bit hungry."

The dinner was romantic. Mrs Page treated them to a three-course meal and expensive wine from the cellar, before making her departure at 7 with her grandson, promising to be back at 8 in the morning. They were sat on a settee in front of the fireplace. The lights were dimmed low and Gabriel felt like the luckiest man alive with Nathalie cuddled up to his chest. She exchanged a few text messages with her mother on the well being of Louella before putting it down satisfied. He pulled the ring box from his pocket and presented her the newly refitted and polished ring. She smiled as he placed it on her finger once again, this time it was a snug fit. Like last time she kissed him. 

The kiss grew heated and they eventually pulled apart and moved to the bedroom. A desire formed in both of them as they stripped each other down. Nathalie paused when she noticed his erection. Gabriel smirked. "It seems that little potion fixed me completely." She pulled his face down into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page was a French professional surname for servants.


	14. Lake House Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy sexual references. Sorry not sorry.

Soft light streamed through the curtains and the sound of twittering came from outside. Nathalie shifted in her sleep. Gabriel stirred from the movement and looked down at the woman in his arms, taking in her naked form. He brushed a strand of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear. He reached over and grabbed his glasses. In this soft morning light, she looked sublime like an ethereal Goddess. He stroked a hand down her back. Nathalie woke at the tickling sensation and squirmed out of his grasp. Gabriel stopped. 

"Mornin',"

Nathalie smiled at him. "Morning to you too. I see someone is already up and alert this morning." Her leg brushed against his morning wood. She sat up stretching, the sheets slowly falling exposing her breasts to the cold air. Nathalie shivered. She reached over for her glasses and looked at the time. Her shoulders slumped when it read 5:49. She flopped back against him. "Wow so much for a lie-in."

Gabriel kissed her jaw and neck. "Shame, but I have a few ideas of how we could spend that time."

They didn't go downstairs until 8:30, where they were treated to a traditional French breakfast. At 9:30 they changed into suitable clothing for a walk and left down a trail hand in hand. They walked in silence for about 10 minutes until Gabriel spoke up.

"You never told me the story about the butterfly tattoo on your back."

"What's there to tell. Went out, got drunk, got a tattoo, never got it removed. In the end, it could've been worse. A friend got a dick tattooed on her hip."

"I thought that getting a tattoo drunk was not allowed." 

"It was when I got mine, to be fair though it did depend on the shop you went to."

They carried on walking in silence. Gabriel dragged her off the trail and towards a secret clearing by the lake. They sat down and relaxed in the sun. 

"Have you ever done something crazy?" Nathalie asked.

"You mean other than terrorising Paris as Hawkmoth?" Nathalie laughed. "Not as crazy as getting a tattoo drunk. Why do you ask?"

Nathalie leaned in closer to him. "For as long as I have known you, for some reason you have this… I don't know… stiff upper lip thing about you."

Gabriel nodded it was a fair assumption. He stood and stripped down before going into the water. He called out to Nathalie to join him. After the initial shock subsided she joined him. They returned to the house hours later for a light lunch. 

Gabriel and Nathalie decided to relax on the patio area. She was curled up, nose deep in a book. Gabriel had originally started designing but after a few failed attempts he decided to draw the woman in front of him. He caught the way the soft breeze moved through her hair, the way the light caressed her skin and how her expression was soft yet also serious. No sounds, no cares, just the two of them. 

"What are you smiling about?"

Gabriel removed his gaze from his drawing. "Nothing." And went back to his work. Carefully flipping the page to a design he had attempted.

Nathalie moved and stalked over to him. She sat on the chair arm and began to massage his shoulders. His eyes closed and he began to relax. With his defences down she quickly snatched the book out of his hands. He tried to reach it from where he sat but she held it away from him. He got up and reached out for it, Nathalie however, was too quick and ducked under his arms out of the way. What once was a relaxing afternoon quickly turned into a game of cat and mouse. With one final attempt, Gabriel lunged for her wrapping his arms around her waist. Nathalie let out a squeal as he lifted her with ease. She turned the page before he could grab the book out of her hands. Her jaw dropped. It was a highly detailed pencil drawing of her. She felt as though she could see herself through his eyes. Tears welled in her eyes. It was beautiful. Gabriel put her down. 

"I know it's not that good." Gabriel took the book out of her hands and closed it. 

Nathalie whipped round to face him. "Not that good? Gabriel, it's fucking amazing." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Clearly, you don't know much in terms of art."

Nathalie pulled back and lightly hit his chest. "First of all, I know a lot about art thanks to you. Secondly, what the bloody hell are you talking about, that was the most beautiful piece I've ever seen. And lastly, how dare you sell yourself short! Looking at it I almost mistook it for a photograph." She stroked his cheek with one hand and brought his other to her chest. "It felt as though I was seeing myself through your eyes." She placed a delicate kiss on his lips. "Promise me you'll never doubt your abilities again, even if it makes you sound like an ass."

He pressed his forehead against hers. "I promise."

"Good." They stayed like that in each other's arms.

"May I draw you some more?"

"Sure, how do you want me?"

Gabriel smirked. "Naked."

Nathalie pulled back. "Are you a grown man or a 12-year-old pubescent boy?"

"I'm just a man who needs a reminder of the female anatomy."

"Haven't you had plenty of that already?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

Despite teasing him, Nathalie agreed. She removed all of her clothes and went to sit in the chair by the window, letting her hair down on the way. Gabriel pulled out her red silk dressing gown and passed it to her. Nathalie raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

"I thought you wanted me naked?"

"I do, but if this drawing should ever be found, I'd like for you to retain some dignity."

Nathalie rolled her eyes and took the robe. She tied it so most of her chest would be on show but her nipples would be covered. She sat on the chair and crossed her legs, leaving them exposed. Gabriel took her hand and placed it under her chin. He swept her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck. He placed a kiss under her jaw and backed away. He made a few alterations to the background before taking his place across her and began to draw. 

After sometime Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. He felt himself begin to harden despite his best attempts. She looked regal. Her posture gave off a commanding aura. It was his fault for adjusting her in such a way. But he couldn't help wanting to have his head buried between her legs, fulfilling her every whim. Nathalie picked up on his behaviour and undid the robe. She would have fun tormenting him. Gabriel's mouth ran dry. He knew he was doomed. A soft rap and an announcement of dinner broke him out of his daze. Nathalie took her clothes to get dressed in the bathroom. Gabriel put his stuff down and did his best to suppress his desires. He headed down to dinner alone. Hearing the bedroom door click shut, Nathalie exited the bathroom still in the robe. She took a peek at the drawing. So far he only managed to do an overall detailed line drawing and add details from her head to her waist. She tore the page out of the sketchbook and hid it in her suitcase. She quickly put on her shirt and trousers, forgoing her bra and knickers. She would have that man right where she wanted him, begging for mercy.

Dinner was, for the most part, quiet. They made plans for their final day before returning home. After Mrs Page left, they sat snuggled up on the settee to watch a film, with a bottle of red wine. Gabriel was beginning to relax when his phone started to ring. He let out a cursive upon seeing the caller ID. He freed himself from Nathalie and went into the kitchen.

"Father?"

_ "Hey, son! How's the baby-making coming along?" _ Claude let out a manic laugh.

Gabriel sputtered, the question had caught him off guard. He cleared his throat. "Was there something urgent you wanted?"

Claude sighed,  _ "you're too easy and not fun at all. I only called to see if everything was alright between the two of you. Despite what you may think, I only want to see you happy and I know she does that." _

"She does make me happy, more than words could express. And thank you father, for suggesting that we come here alone, it's been nice."

_ "Nice, is that what you tell her when you're done? Haha. OW! What was that for? Sorry son, Camille is here and she can't take a joke."  _

"Tell her I said thank you and could you ask her to punch you for me."

_ "I'm not doing tha- OW! SERIOUSLY!" _

Gabriel laughed and hung up the phone. He returned to Nathalie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the Smut Chronicles.


	15. The Adventures of Claude part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> There is an X towards the end, this part might be triggering for some. I can't say what it is without spoiling the entire chapter, so I advise reader discretion. It does say what it is in almost the first sentence. This chapter ends on that subject so you can either move on to the next chapter (if uploaded) or exit the story. I will place similar 'X's in the future. 
> 
> Also, I apologise this chapter is a bit wordy, I hope you understand when you reach the humungous conversation. 
> 
> Love,  
> Llama_chan

Claude was having breakfast with Camille.

"So I was thinking we could have Mrs Page tamper with the car, so it doesn't start, forcing them to stay." 

Camille pointed her fork at him, "won't work, Nathalie knows her way around an engine." 

"HOW?" Claude exclaimed.

"She fixed up her first car by herself. At the time we didn't have enough money for it to be done professionally." 

Claude threw his hands up in the air. Another plan foiled by Nathalie. He started to sulk and picked at his food. Camille merely 'tutted' at the man. Adrien finally joined them for breakfast taking his seat at the head of the table. Camille kicked Claude under the table. Adrien looked on in concern as his grandfather immediately shot up. Claude narrowed his eyes at her before catching on.

"Adrien, how would you like to go on a walk with me this afternoon? I'd like to get to know my grandchildren." 

Camille rolled her eyes. 

Adrien's face lit up like a thousand suns. "Grandfather that would be amazing." He wolfed down his breakfast so they could go as soon as possible. Claude smirked at Camille.

Claude and Adrien, along with Lou, took a tour of Adrien's favourite places of Paris. Adrien made sure that the Dupain-Cheng bakery was the last on their list. They were greeted by the heavenly smell of freshly baked goods. Both Adrien and Claude sighed in content. Sabine was the first to warmly greet them, cooing over Lou. Tom emerged from the back and shook both their hands.

"Adrien doesn't your friend live here." 

Adrien's face fell. "Oh... yeah."

"Marinette is upstairs." Sabine supplied.

"Yeah, why don't you go on up and see here maybe Netflix and Chill or whatever it is you kids do nowadays."

Adrien's eyes grew wide and he paled. "Grandfather, Netflix and Chill is another way of saying sex."

"Oooh. Don't do that. You're far too young. Go up and see her while I talk to these lovely people who I can understand." 

Adrien nodded and went upstairs. Claude watched him go.

"Sorry about that. I did know what it meant and I mean no disrespect or anything, I just wanted him to be too embarrassed to stay." Tom and Sabine exchanged a confused look. "You see Adrien has a crush on your daughter and-"

"Oh that's wonderful, Marinette will be so happy. She's been in love with him for almost three years now." Sabine said jovially. "It's a shame that they fell out though."

Claude leaned on the counter. "That's where we come in. Adrien has been in a foul mood since and I'm sure Marinette has as well. If we work together we might be able to push them together and make them happy. If they don't work out that is collateral for the future. But I'm willing to bet money on this."

Tom and Sabine shrugged. They didn't even get the chance to offer an answer when Nadja Chamack walked in. She placed an order and waited beside Claude.

Claude knew who she was, so he placed on his most innocent face.

"Claude Agreste, and you are?"

"Nadja Chamack." They shook hands. "Wait, you wouldn't be any chance related to Gabriel Agreste at all?"

"Yes, I'm his father."

"Wow. I'm sorry but I must know, how do you feel about him marrying his former assistant?"

"Nathalie?" Nadja nods. "Well she's a lovely woman, how could I not be happy."

"But many speculate an affair going on for years and the only reason she got the job was by sleeping with him."

Claude raised an eyebrow. "Impossible, Gabriel was completely devoted to Emilie. He never even looked at another woman, and honestly, Nathalie doesn't seem like the type. I've seen her work. Nothing else matters."

"Really?" Nadja was getting the best gossip scoop of her career from an unknowing inside source, she couldn't be any more thrilled. She was recording the entire conversation. However, Claude knew. Nadja wasn't so subtle, but that meant she fell right into his trap. Naturally, everything he was saying was true, but this was all part of his grand plan.

"Oh absolutely. We all thought that if Emilie wanted the world Gabriel would have stopped at nothing to get it for her. But of course, her acting career became more demanding and she was often away from home. Gabriel would have offered his full support if Adrien hadn't been born, as the boy grew so did the distance between mother and son. It put a strain on their marriage. Emilie threatened to divorce him. I'm not saying that Emilie was a bad person or anything but that simply they weren't made to have a family. Eventually, Emilie disappeared saying she was going to come back for Adrien but she never did. Nathalie has been raising that boy since and Gabriel, well… he suffered didn't he."

Nadja frowned, this was not the scoop she was expecting. "So what you're saying is that Emilie wasn't a good mother?"

"No she was, it's just a shame that whatever happened to her happened." Shit, he almost messed up. "Anyway, they didn't even start dating until some time after his heart attack."

"But isn't the proposal a bit… you know… sudden." 

"Gabriel almost died and Nathalie got kidnapped and tortured, I mean who can blame them. They love each other and that's evident."

Sabine slid the bag over to Nadja. She paid and left.

"You know she is a news reporter right?"

"Absolutely. Let's just hope that she reports the truth and that I haven't fucked up."

"Fffffuck!" Lou giggled.

"Bollocks."

The rest of the day went by uneventful. Adrien and Marinette had started to fix their friendship. After the sun had set, Claude found himself sat in the garden. He held a cigar in one hand. Camille had just put Lou down when she spotted him outside. He didn't hear her approach.

"What's got you so glum?" Claude jumped in surprise and plastered a smile on his face.

"Can't a man stare intently at a cigar?" He jested. "I was going to call Gabriel to see how they're getting on, you wouldn't want to stick around would you?"

Camille sat beside him as he dialled his son.

_ "Father?" _

"Hey, son! How's the baby-making coming along?" Claude let out a manic laugh. Camille narrowed her eyes at him.

Gabriel sputtered, the question had caught him off guard. He cleared his throat.  _ "Was there something urgent you wanted?" _

Claude sighed, "you're too easy and not fun at all. I only called to see if everything was alright between the two of you. Despite what you may think, I only want to see you happy and I know she does that."

_ "She does make me happy, more than words could express. And thank you father, for suggesting that we come here alone, it's been nice."  _ Camille smiled hearing Gabriel speak so fondly of her daughter.

"Nice, is that what you tell her when you're done? Haha. OW! What was that for? Sorry son, Camille is here and she can't take a joke." Camille scowled. Claude rubbed his arm from where she hit him.

_ "Tell her I said thank you and could you ask her to punch you for me." _

"I'm not doing tha- OW! SERIOUSLY!" Camille hit him again, this time sporting a smirk. They heard the call being cut. "Just so you know I mean absolutely no disrespect. I find immense joy teasing my children. I once made him believe that the Eiffel Tower was called Paris Teepee." Camille rolled her eyes unimpressed. She focused on the flowers around her. 

X

Claude sighed and he put the cigar back in its case. "Do you want to know why I was so 'glum'?" 

"Sure but then again it's probably to do with some young dame who broke your heart."

Claude let out a laugh. "Good one! But… no. No dame, not this time." Claude wrung his hands, unsure of where to start. "It's… it's cancer."

Camille looked at him in surprise. "Oh?"

"It started with my lungs and has spread… everywhere."

"A malignant tumour. Not easily stopped. If untreated for too long chemotherapy will only slow the growth prolonging the inevitable." Camille placed her hand on his arm and watched as he crumbled before her, unable to do anything. "Is that why you are here then?" 

Claud nodded. "No one knows except me and the doc and now you. I was content with dying. When I heard that Gabriel had almost died... I-I-I realised that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I never saw him. I thought I had no regrets but that was a lie." 

Camille wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed. "We all have regrets. It's just what we do about them that counts. You're here now trying to make it right, and that's what matters." She let him cry it all out. He calmed down after a while. "Cancers a bitch."

Claude moved away and looked at her dubiously. "Mrs Bordey, I think that's the first I've ever heard you swear."

She shrugged. "Breast cancer five years ago. Benign thankfully. Chemo is horrible by the way."

"Are you trying to cheer me up? Because this is very weird."

Camille huffed out a laugh. "My apologies, former nurse slash midwife. It seems my humour can only be understood by medical professionals." The two of them laughed.


	16. Plans

Nathalie once again woke in her new favourite place, Gabriel's arms. She'd fallen asleep whilst watching the film. Gabriel was watching, what she assumed was the end of the film, intently. She had no idea what was going on but she didn't care. Her back felt stiff so she moved to stretch it out. Gabriel was surprised when she moved. He hadn't even realised she'd fallen asleep or that time had passed. Nathalie threw back the remainder of her glass and poured herself a refill, emptying the bottle. She left his side to bin the bottle, taking her glass with her. Moments after she left the film ended and he turned the TV off. He threw back his own glass and joined her in the kitchen. He put his glass in the sink before wrapping his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder. She was reading a news article on her phone. An unknown source had gotten an interview from Claude about Gabriel and Nathalie's relationship. She finally reached the comments. Relief washed over her when she read them. They were all positive so far. No one called her a slut or a whore. Gabriel plucked the phone from her hand and read the article as well. He sighed and shook his head. He would speak to his father tomorrow. Nathalie leaned back into his chest.

"I had this whole plan to have you at my mercy but all I want to do is curl up next to you and sleep."

Gabriel nuzzled her neck. "Enlighten me to this plan of yours."

"Well, it starts with me telling you that I haven't had underwear on since our little art session this afternoon. Then ahh," Gabriel squeezes one of her breasts and shoves his free hand down her trousers. He didn't feel the firm padding of a bra and his fingers met her slick folds. She moaned and bit her lip at the touch. Nathalie moved free from his grasp and slowly walked away. "And then, before you ever so rudely interrupted me, I would make you work for it." She stalked around the kitchen island. "I would have made you want it so bad it hurt. And I would have you on your knees begging." She smirked as his apple bobbed. "But alas I am tired." Her words were punctuated with a yawn. She headed off to their bedroom, leaving Gabriel to ask himself why it took him so long to "see" Nathalie. She had him whipped and she knew it.

Come Sunday morning and they were able to experience a lie-in, not getting out of bed until half 8. Gabriel was the first to get out. They went downstairs, picked up their breakfasts and ate it outside, in the crisp morning air. 

"Would you like me to design you a dress?" It had been a question on Gabriel's mind since their engagement was made official. 

"What for? As I recall there are no upcoming social events that we've been invited to. If you want to make me some clothes in general, go right ahead. Just remember what I like." 

"I was talking about your wedding dress. I know we have just over a month and a half left of our agreement but if I start now it can be ready by then." 

"I may not be a believer in the whole groom sees the bride's dress before the wedding equals bad luck thing. But my mum is and I already have a dress in mind." Gabriel scrunched his nose without realising it. "Oh don't be like that, I can assure you it is very tasteful. Even Marinette agreed so." Gabriel couldn't recall a time when the two would talk until it occurred to him that it was when he was out cold. He nodded. If pigtails thought it was nice then he could live with that. Not that it would matter. If Nathalie wore a potato sack she'd still be the most beautiful woman alive.

They finished their breakfast discussing a few details of their wedding. Nathalie had planned most of it already but Gabriel wanted to have at least some input. They both agreed that naturally Adrien would be the best man and Lou would be the chief flower girl. They hadn't decided on a date yet, they would have to check with venues before then, but it was all set.

Nathalie deposited her plate in the kitchen and went to get a shower. Gabriel remained outside, he decided to do a little bit of house hunting. He couldn't imagine living in the mansion, it felt too big and cold. Somewhere outside Paris would be nice but not too far away as to remove Adrien from his friends. The house itself would have to be fairly large with spare rooms for guests and possible expansion. They hadn't talked about it but Gabriel wouldn't mind having at least one more child. As for outdoor space, it would have to be fairly large with maybe space for a studio, and most importantly it would have to be secluded. The paparazzi were relentless. He found a couple to his taste, taking note of them and setting a reminder to have a look at them in the future. 

When he entered the bedroom Nathalie was sitting at the vanity table brushing her dried hair. He quickly showered and dressed. He hovered over Nathalie's shoulder, as she applied some makeup, and put some styling product in his hair. He kissed her cheek. Nathalie finished her make-up. She stood up dropping her robe to the ground. She teased Gabriel as she got dressed acting like she couldn't feel his eyes on her. She zipped her dress up so far.

"Gabe, could you zip me up?" He ran a hand over her back. He pulled the zip down. "Up Gabe." She reminded. He complied zipping the dress up, placing a kiss at the base of her neck.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist. "We could stay here."

She leaned against him. "As wonderful as that sounds, we have children and responsibilities."

Gabriel pouted. "Why must you always be such a downer?"

"Why must you always be a child? Come on, let's enjoy our time while it lasts and maybe we can stop on the way back and we can have some fun." She smirked. 

Gabriel peppered her neck with kisses. "Perhaps we could have some 'fun' right now." 

Nathalie turned in his arms and booped his nose. "No." She freed herself and walked away, swaying her hips as she went.

By one pm they had finished their plans for the day. Nathalie had begun packing her suitcase. Gabriel hovered behind her. When she wasn't looking he would pull an item of clothing out of the case. At first, Nathalie hadn't realised what was going on. When she had, she turned around and yanked her clothes out of his arms, shoving them in her suitcase. Gabriel's shoulders slumped and he left her alone to pack his own. He was behaving like a child. He knew he was. 

They drove back to the mansion in silence, not even the radio was on. He pulled into the driveway. Adrien came bounding downstairs and took their bags inside. Gabriel and Nathalie followed him in. Claude reunited mother and daughter, Nathalie's expression changing immediately.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've had writers block again but I am hopeful that I can post a chapter at least once a week.
> 
> X marks a potential trigger as always.

X

Claude and Camille grew tired and returned to their respective bedrooms. Claude couldn't sleep. Telling someone felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the pain medication in his hand. Each day was getting harder. The doctor gave him a year on chemo, without it he only had three months. He outlived that and now he was on borrowed time. Each day could be his last. He swallowed the tablets and his pain.

X

He struggled to get up. He couldn't breathe. Claude pulled himself out of bed. He got washed and dressed. His hand rested on the door handle, he took a deep breath and plastered a smile on his face. He spotted Adrien.

"Good morning!"

If Adrien could retreat into his own body he would. "How are you so happy in a morning?"

"A magician never tells his secrets." He wrapped an arm around Adrien's shoulders. "Let's get some caffeine in you. We need you looking fresh as a daisy if you are to impress that lady friend of yours." Adrien blushed. They entered the dining room. "Morning Camille, you're looking radiant as always." She rolled her eyes unimpressed. He let Adrien go and walked over to the high chair. He bowed. "Good morning your Highness." Lou giggled. He stood back up and pinched her cheeks. He sat in the seat next to her, listening as she babbled, acting like he understood her.

Time passed slowly and eventually Nathalie and Gabriel pulled up outside. Adrien bounded down the steps taking their suitcases, not even giving the Gorilla a chance. Nathalie and Gabriel followed behind. Once inside Nathalie walked over to Claude and took Lou into her arms, smiling immediately. Gabriel however greeted everyone and retreated to his office, saying that he had some designs he wanted to upload quickly. 

"Is everything alright between you two, my dear?" Claude asked. If his son upset this woman then there would be hell to pay. 

"Oh yes, I've just missed my little girl." Louella snuggled into her mother's arms.

Meanwhile in his office Gabriel checked his emails. There was one labelled urgent from his lawyer.

_ Dear Mr Agreste, _

_ I have tried to call you or Mme Sancoeur over the weekend to inform you that I have pushed forward the prosecution of Amelie Graham de Vinily and Mathew Le Brun. Their trial begins in a week, both you and Mme Sancoeur will be asked to come forward as witnesses. The defense will probably try to go for diminished responsibility but I am hopeful in our case. _

_ Do call me at earliest convenience.  _

_ Marseille _

"Shit."


	18. Oh the Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can update twice a week now, this will come either as two chapters in a day or two a week. Also if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry but my glasses broke, I can see but I have a muscle imbalance and it makes it hard to focus. I've been so busy so my eyes are being funny and I wanted to get two chapters out to you guys while the inspiration is flowing. <3

Gabriel was not unusually quiet during dinner. Something had him on edge though. He barely ate and spent the entire time in a trance. Once the others had left the table Nathalie moved closer and placed a hand on his. He turned over his hand, entwining his fingers with hers and bringing her hand to his lips. He held her hand close to his face before finally looking at her. 

"What's the matter?"

"My lawyer asked for me to call him at the earliest convenience, something to do with what happened to you." He wasn't going to be completely honest until he was able to confirm it all in person.

"Ah. Should I be worried?"

"Not yet." Gabriel straightened his back and sighed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just wanted to have you to myself a little bit longer."

"I wouldn't have minded so much if you had just let me pack and didn't crumple my clothes." She let go of his hand and folded her arms giving him a playful look. 

Gabriel feigned distress, "oh the horror, I'm such a terrible designer. I didn't think about the clothes, oh the fabric!" They both burst out laughing and another laughed soon joined in. Gabriel stood and plucked her out of her high seat and brought her to his chest. He sat down in one of the armchairs nearby. "Nathalie, would it be alright if I commissioned a family portrait?"

Nathalie perched on the side of the armchair. "I doubt Lou would sit still for very long."

"We could take a few photos and have someone paint it, or blow that one up to put in the foyer."

She draped her arms around his shoulders. "As long as we don't look depressing like the last one. After all, we're not the Addams family."

"The Addams what now?"

"It's in English."

"Ah."

They stayed like that until Louella fell asleep. 

The next day they invited his lawyer, Marseille, to the mansion.

"Mr Agreste, good to see you again. It's a shame about the circumstances though."

"Marseille, I agree. It could have been on better terms. Please sit, Nathalie will join us in a moment." 

The two men sat down and as if by magic Nathalie appeared. She briskly greeted Marseille and sat down opposite to him.

"Miss Sancoeur, as I explained to Mr Agreste in my email, your case has been moved forward. This is partly because they never got the chance to… sentence hawkmoth and Mayura, though that would have happened without following protocol. But anyway, firstly I came to warn you. The defence is going to push for a diminished responsibility plea for Amelie. This is based on her psychic evaluation, showing signs of grief and Ladybug's understanding of the Mockingjay miraculous. As for-"

Nathalie raised her hand. "What does Ladybug know about the miraculous?"

Marseille sighed. "From what I could gather it could copy the powers of any known miraculous except for ladybug's, chat noir, the bee, the turtle, fox, butterfly and peacock. None of the big leagues. However, the user of the miraculous has to know of the miraculous it is trying to copy with some detail, otherwise, it goes completely wrong and the power is corrupt, or the power that is bestowed upon the person. I don't know, it's something to that effect."

Nathalie nodded. "I will support the defence -"

"Nathalie, you can't be serious?" Gabriel grabbed her hand. "After everything she did?"

"Well it was more him than Amelie and you know more than anyone what grief can do. Please, Gabriel." Nathalie squeezed his hand. Gabriel sighed but nodded in agreement. "What about… Him?"

"The defence might try a similar plea but due to his criminal record, it should work in our favour." Marseille's expression suddenly turns sour. "However, Miss Sancoeur, you will be asked to appear in the witness stand. The defence will try to 'blame you' if you know what I mean."

"I-I understand. When will the trials begin?"

"Amelie's will begin in four weeks, it does seem like a long wait but usually you're waiting up to a year for a trial, so count your lucky stars. As for Mr Le Brun, his will begin in seven weeks. The judge is allowing for a two week trial period and granting you a week break. Any other questions?"

Gabriel had been mostly silent during the briefing asks, "what about the girl… Lila? She was part of it." 

"As Miss Rossi is a minor and the daughter of some government official they decided to offer her a deal of six months community service, if she fails to comply and acts out she will more than likely go to a juvenile detention centre." 

Nathalie smirks at this. "I can imagine it. Lila loves having everyone doing stuff for her. Oh, she's going to suffer." She then begins to chuckle to herself.

The two men, despite being slightly confused by Nathalie's slight manic behaviour, join in. The meeting finishes off with coffee and form filling, with the occasional laugh.

By the afternoon, Nathalie has retreated to the garden with Louella leaving her two favourite men to talk as well as Claude. The three generations try to resolve Adrien's 'Girl Problem'. The attempt results in the younger Agreste being more confused and embarrassed than ever that the conversation shifts into that of Mockingjay. Adrien had known the same information that was relayed to Gabriel and Nathalie earlier but can explain it more thoroughly. He apologises to his father explaining that it would have been too fresh for him and Nathalie and that they should have a bit of happiness before quote on quote "all hell broke loose". Gabriel wasn't happy at the thought of Adrien keeping this information from him but was humbled by Adrien's thoughtfulness.


	19. We're Going on a Teddy Bear Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if there is mistakes I apologise, my glasses are broken and my new ones are on there way.

It had been three weeks since their meeting with Gabriel's lawyer. The overall mood of the house was quite low. Camille wanted to stay longer but returned to Toulouse upon Nathalie's insistence. Louella was starting to move with more independency. She wasn't quite standing yet but she was getting into a lot more trouble. On one occasion she made her way into the 'fabric room' and pulled down every fabric within her reach, completely turning the room from its pristine and organised state to complete chaos. Initially Gabriel was furious as one would expect but his anger didn't last long and he succumbed to Louella's version of puppy dog eyes. Sadly for Claude, his condition seemed to be worsening, not that anyone was aware. 

The small unit was about to head out for a picnic by the Eiffel tower. It was a hot sunny day and the house felt far too stuffy even for Gabriel. Claude and Adrien had already headed to the car to pack the picnic basket and blanket into the boot. Nathalie was making sure Louella was properly fitted into her car seat, something that proved to be a challenge, due to the child's attempts to escape. Gabriel had just left his atelier and swiftly made his way over to mother and baby, to provide Lou with a distraction. Once the final clip had clicked, Nathalie sighed with relief. She was about to pick the car seat up when she doubled over in pain. Gabriel reached out to her and steadied her against him.

"Nathalie what's wrong?"

Nathalie grunted in pain. "Nothing, just a bit of pain that took me by surprise."

"We should take you to the hospital."

"No it's nothing, it's probably just my cycle. It happens sometimes."

"I still thi-"

"Gabriel if it doesn't go away or become nothing more than a dull throb in a couple of hours you can take me. Deal?" Gabriel looked hesitant. "Gabriel I'm thirty something years old I've been menstruating since I was 10, trust me okay?"

Gabriel reluctantly nodded. "If it doesn't go away or gets worse I'm taking you to the hospital."

"It might get slightly worse for a short period." A look of concern flashed across his face. "Gabe its okay, it's completely normal." She pecked him on the cheek before applying some pressure to her left side, close to her hip. She reached out to pick up Lou's carrier but was beaten by a concerned Gabriel. "I'm not going to break like a porcelain doll, although I do appreciate the chivalry." She grabbed his hand and they both walked out the front door. Claude was already seated in the driver's seat with Adrien calling out "shotgun" in his most American accent before jumping in the front passenger. Lou was placed in the middle with Gabriel and Nathalie sat either side.

In the short drive and setting up their spot Gabriel had almost forgotten about Nathalie's pain. It wasn't until he caught her rubbing her side that he remembered.

"How is it?"

Nathalie was watching Adrien play with Lou and one of his friends who seemingly had the same idea. "Not so bad, I've had worse."

Claude who had been drifting off to sleep propped up and onto his side. "What's wrong?"

"Nathalie was in pain earlier, she says it's normal for her."

Claude looked dubious. "You're not that old, unless you have some underlying condition that we weren't aware of. Or is it you know what happens with them three?"

Nathalie tore her gaze away from Adrien and Louella. And slowly sat up straight before raising an eyebrow. She nodded to her self and put on her best poker-face. "Actually if you must know, it's to do with my cycle. It's just an egg being released from one of my ovaries and it sometimes causes me pain." 

Claude held his hands up before laying back down, muttering to himself, "I regret asking." 

Nathalie just rolled her eyes. Before Gabriel could question her further, a sweaty Adrien came running over with Louella in his arms. 

"Look! Look!" Adrien placed Louella on the ground and sat beside her. He held out his arm and she grabbed it tightly. Louella moved her legs underneath her and started to push up. She flopped back down. Adrien lowered his arm a little more for her and she tried again. She started to stand on her feet, her knees were bent and her bum was sticking out. Her legs wobbled and she fell back to the ground. Louella was obviously determined and with the encouragement of Adrien started to stand again. Legs underneath. Pushing up. Knees bent. Legs straight. She finally stood up to a degree. She was slightly hunched over, sticking her bum out. The three Agreste men clapped and quietly cheered for Louella, whereas Nathalie looked like she was on the verge of tears. She reached over and scooped Lou into her arms and placed several kisses on her daughter's face. Lou looked up and let out a squeal of delight. 

"Never gets old." Claude smiled and laid back down, attempting to resume his nap.

Gabriel shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around Nathalie, watching Lou giggle in her arms. Adrien quickly whipped out his phone and snuck a photo of the three. He turned slightly away from them as he opened up Instagram and created a post with the hashtags "proud" and "big brother". 

They stayed out longer than initially desired, even purchasing ice cream from André. It was well into the evening when they returned. They had a light dinner before Nathalie put Lou to bed and they started up a film. Claude had fallen asleep within the first ten minutes, Adrien was halfway through his popcorn and Nathalie was snuggled up to Gabriel, who hadn't even been watching the film. Halfway through, when Adrien had to run off to the toilet, Gabriel snuck a glance at the woman in his arms. She had fallen asleep at some point. He tried to shift his numbing arm from its current position, Nathalie stirred. Gabriel sighed in defeat, who needs feeling in their arm anyway, when there is a beautiful woman beside you. Adrien returned and the movie continued.

At the end of the film, Adrien threw a cushion at his grandfather and started to clean up. Gabriel woke Nathalie and once she moved attempted to rub some feeling back into his arm. Claude helped Adrien and bid everyone good night. Adrien did the same before running off to the kitchen to dispose of the rubbish. Nathalie stretched out from her position. She got up and held out her hand to Gabriel. He took it and was led to his bedroom. Nathalie momentarily disappeared before returning with some pyjamas. A loose pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Gabriel stripped down to his underwear deeming it too hot and climbed under the sheets. Nathalie joined him. Gabriel hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. Both falling into a blissful slumber.


	20. Macaroons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again apologies for any mistakes.

It was the first day of Amelie's trial. Gabriel and Nathalie stood in front of the mirror wearing his best summer suits. Something didn't sit right with Nathalie. She felt awful. Both physically and emotionally. She woke up wanting to go and now she dreaded it. She didn't even feel as though she looked fine. Gabriel tried to comfort her, reminding her it was just nerves. But it didn't feel like it. She changed her suit several times, always finding something wrong with it. This suit, in particular, made her feel as though she looked fat. Admittedly she had gained some weight since Christmas, most of it came from living in Toulouse with her parents. Normally she would be super confident, she'd feel confident wearing a potato sack. If she didn't she knew the power of a good suit. But even that was failing her. She huffed and stormed off into the bathroom to change back into her pyjamas. The lack of tight clothing was a relief but the lack of a bra was just perfect. She sighed in relief at being freed from their confines. She exited the bathroom to find Gabriel sat on the bed waiting. 

"Nat you don't have to go. We're not required to anyway, it's just the opening statements."

Nathalie wrapped her arms around him. "I know but I just felt better going and now I don't know."

Gabriel pulled her in tightly and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I know. I'll go for both of us." 

"I'd prefer it if you were here with me." 

Gabriel pulled back slightly and lifted her head. "I'd prefer to be here with you but one of us should go. I'll only be a couple of hours and Adrien is staying home as well. I won't be long, I promise." Gabriel placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "If it makes you feel better I'll be on the phone with you at all times except when I'm in the courtroom, okay?"

Nathalie nodded. Gabriel took her hand and they made their way to the foyer. He placed another kiss to her lips before getting in the car. Claude placed a hand on her shoulder before running down the steps to join him. Adrien came up behind with Lou in his arms.

"You know we could spend the day trying to teach Lou how to say something that sounds like mama." Adrien offered. 

Nathalie smiled. "That won't happen for another month or two but thanks." 

"You want to bake something. Marinette says baking is always good for the mind."

"Why don't you invite her family over and they can teach us how to make… macaroons?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Adrien pulls out his phone and makes a quick call to Marinette who instantly agrees. Around thirty minutes later Marinette turns up with her mum, having left Tom behind to run the bakery. It's a welcome distraction for Nathalie and they make several batches of macaroons in various flavours. Adrien and Marinette start a small food fight part way through and Nathalie feels completely relaxed. Sabine lets Lou play pat-a-cake with a small amount of the mixture that she put into a piping bag. Nathalie takes photos where she can and records a video of Lou getting covered in flour.

Hours later and Gabriel and Claude return. The 'junior bakers' are halfway through cleaning the kitchen whilst Marinette and Sabine prepared some dinner. 

"How did it go?" Nathalie stops mid clean.

"She's looking pretty guilty." 

"Well, she is guilty." Claude offers. Gabriel rolls his eyes. 

"Fine, it's more looking like she did it off her own volition. But it's only the first day. Marseille is going to go easy on her don't worry. He's secretly working with the defence." Gabriel crosses the kitchen and takes a hold of her arms. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now. We made macaroons." She lifted one from the first batch to his mouth. "Don't they just smell divine."

"I suppose so." Gabriel was about to bite the macaroon however Nathalie ate it before he had the chance.

"Sorry, I'm just so hungry. It's because of all these delicious macaroons." 

Once the kitchen was clean they sat down and ate lunch prepared by Sabine and Marinette.


	21. Objection!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My glasses still haven't arrived, so once again apologies for any mistakes.

Nathalie went to the courthouse every day. She never went into the courtroom but sat outside it with Gabriel beside her. Claude was kind enough to go in and watch the trial. She trusted Marseille but she felt better knowing someone else was in there. It was the sixth day of the trial and Nathalie had a death grip on Gabriel's hand. Marseille had warned them that she would be called to the witness stand today. It would have happened sooner but Nathalie hadn't been feeling well. It was understandable due to the circumstances but now she felt she was brave enough even if she was fidgeting absentmindedly. 

A court official opened the door and called her name. Nathalie took a few deep breaths and stood up. Noticing this Gabriel placed a kiss on her head and said he that will see her there. Nathalie nodded and followed the official. Her hands felt clammy As she walked up the steps. Someone else came along and asked her if would tell the truth. She repeated the vow. Nathalie could hear her blood pumping. It was loud. She sat down in the chair provided. 

The defence attorney stood and approached the stand.

"Miss Sancoeur, do you remember what happened to you."

Nathalie hesitated, "yes, to an extent."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

Nathalie began retelling the story of what happened to her during her periods of consciousness before the arrival of her heroes. As she did she could feel a surge of anger, she knew Amelie didn't exactly harm her, yes there was the odd punch but it was weak and done in anguish. Not like his. But she couldn't help it. 

"If my client is not as responsible as you previously made out, why are you so angry? Is it because she is the twin of your lover's dead wife? Is there resentment and hatred towards her? Is-"

"Objection!" Marseille jumped up from his seat. "Your honour, he is leading the witness." The judge allowed it.

The defence attorney cleared his throat. "Miss Sancoeur, why the sudden anger towards my client if you believe she is, to a degree, innocent?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry. I truly believe she is fairly innocent. I'm sorry." Nathalie looked down, attempting to hide the tears threatening to spill. She took a deep breath, the tears receding ever so slightly. "I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well." She stood up and bolted out the door to the nearest bathroom and threw up. Feeling weak she collapsed against the wall of the stall. 

She could hear Gabriel call from the door into the ladies bathroom. She wiped her mouth and stood up with shaky legs. She flushed the toilet before making her way over to the sink. She looked in the mirror. Her skin was paler than normal even with a tan. Her skin looked and felt clammy. She washed and dried her hands and made it out the door to Gabriel who looked like he was about to barge in. 

"Nathalie! Are you alright?" Gabriel wrapped his arms around her. She nodded.

Marseille came running over. "I've managed to smooth things over for now, but are you alright? Do you wish to continue?" 

"Yes." Her response was breathy and half-hearted. Her mind was foggy but she knew she had to do this. She removed herself from Gabriel's embrace and took a few steps back to the courtroom. Her legs went from underneath her and she expected to go face-first onto the floor. She held out her arms to shield herself but instead was wrapped tightly in Gabriel's arms. Marseille had also reached out to support her.

"I think you both should go home, I'll sort this out."

"Thank you." Gabriel picked her up bridal style and carried her out to the waiting car and Gorilla. He placed her in the back seat before getting in, on the other side. Gorilla started the journey back to the mansion. Gabriel placed a hand to her forehead, surprised to find she had a normal temperature. "Nathalie I'm going to call the doctor."

"No… no, don't… it's just the stress, I'll be fine Gabriel."

"No, I'm calling the doctor." Gabriel pulled out his phone and Nathalie reached for it.

"Gabriel please don't. I… just felt a little sick and anxious when he started asking me those questions. I'll be fine, please. I'm just a little bit tired now that's all."

Gabriel sighed. "Fine but only if you rest once we get in." 

"Of course." Nathalie almost fell asleep and was carried up to her room once they arrived home.

Hours later Nathalie awoke. She was alone and it was dark. She felt at peace, then sad and then worried. Had she messed up the case? Was Amelie going to get a harsher sentence? She ran out of the room calling for Gabriel. The man himself swung open his bedroom door and stopped her in her tracks

"What's happened with the case? Did I mess up?"

"No, you didn't. Marseille called earlier and said the judge pushed for a verdict. The jury deemed her guilty of conspiracy and said that her actions were not of her own volition from then on. She will serve a sentence, during which she will receive mental help."

"Oh thank god." Nathalie all but collapsed into his arms with relief.

Gabriel held on tight worried that she had passed out. Nathalie squeezed him and hummed into his chest. Gabriel relaxed his grip and started to stroke her hair. 

"Where's Lou, Adrien and your father?" 

"I kicked them out to give you some peace." 

"Thank you."

"It was nothing."

Nathalie held on and breathed deeply. The smell of something similar to cedarwood putting her to sleep. She yawned and pulled away, finally noticing that Gabriel only had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was damp. Her body came alight with desire. She ran a finger down Gabriel's chest, down across his abdomen and to where the towel rested. She smirked and with a deft hand pulled the towel off. There Gabriel stood stark naked.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Really?" 

She peppered kisses across his chest. "But of course."

"I fail to see how this is fair."

"Don't worry, I'll show you how." Nathalie grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back into her room.


	22. "by you, anyday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous so here's a second chapter

The days between the cases seemed to have melded into one. It felt like it was only yesterday when she was running out of the courtroom to throw up. HIS trial began today. She felt sick to the stomach. The smell of food was off-putting and she was only able to eat a small number of savoury foods. Gabriel couldn't help but worry, but she brushed it off as anxiety. Gabriel knew what that was like and eased off a bit, after all, she had been fine in the last couple of days. They agreed to not go to court, letting Claude go in their stead and with help from Adrien, Gabriel and Nathalie decided it was time for her to move in. They had exceeded the original plan by a couple of days but under the circumstances, they changed their agreement. 

Nathalie left Lou under the care of Marinette who was more than happy to help. It seemed that whoever laid eyes on Lou instantly fell in love. They walked the stairs up to her apartment. It had been weeks since she'd been her properly. She'd come and go and things started to move over to the Agreste mansion. She let Adrien and Gabriel pack photos and decorations in the living room. All furniture was to be removed and later sold. She would later go through the boxes. She headed to her bedroom and packed what clothes remained. She moved swiftly through her possessions and a small collection of books. She shoved the boxes into the living room to be taken down with the rest. All hygiene products had been moved to the Agreste mansion during her extended stay, so all that was left to do was to pack the towels. Adrien took the boxes to the car and went back to the mansion to drop off the first set of boxes. With him gone, Gabriel walked into her bedroom. Nathalie was pulling a peculiar box from under her bed.

"What's that?" Nathalie jumped back and whipped her head around.

"N-nothing." She smiled sweetly.

"Doesn't seem like it." Gabriel walked over and reached out. Nathalie jumped onto the top of it. The box was fairly large and fairly sturdy. Gabriel attempted to move her off a bit she stayed firm and kept pushing him away.

"It's seriously nothing."

"Nat whatever it is, it can't be that embarrassing." Gabriel tried again with a. Little more success. He was able to open it up slightly. Nathalie started to fumble at closing it. He used this to his advantage and dragged her away and flipped the lid back with his foot. 

Nathalie hid her face behind her hands. Skin flushed. Gabriel reached in and pulled out one of the items, once he realised what it was he dropped it and started to blush profusely. He didn't know where to avert his gaze. He couldn't look at Nathalie, he couldn't look at the box and he couldn't look at any part of the room knowing that whatever was in that box could be used anywhere in this room.

He heard a slam behind him and he quickly glanced back to see Nathalie holding the box shut. There was a moment of silence, neither knew what to say.

Gabriel cleared his throat, "so.." Nathalie didn't answer. "That was an ankle and wrist spreader bar?"

"Yes." She replied meekly.

"Never figured you were the type."

"Wait you knew what that was?" 

"I had some fun in my youth." Gabriel chuckled. "Just exactly how much have you got in there?"

"Nearly everything that can be stored. I have another box with a few outfits in."

Gabriel walked behind Nathalie and kissed the sweet spot below her ear. Whispering, "Well you're going to have to show me."

She turned in his arms. "Care to be completely dominated?" She raised her eyebrow and gave a sultry smirk. 

"By you?" He kissed her. "Anyday." 

Nathalie turned and pushed him into the bed. He pulled her in for a kiss and she made a start on his shirt buttons. His hands drifted down to the hem of her skirt and he pulled it up and over her arse. He slipped a hand under the top of her underwear and moved it across her smooth skin to where she wanted him. He was just millimetres away.

"Nathalie, dad, we're back," Adrien called from the door. They pulled apart and righted themselves. Adrien called out to them. They had just finished straightening out their clothes when Adrien walked in. "Oops."

"Adrien why don't you help me with Lou's room and your dad can carry these boxes to the car. There shouldn't be that many left." She guided Adrien out and towards Lou's bedroom. Her coat had already been moved and most of her clothes. The removal team would move the rest of the furniture over separately. 

They made quick work of it and was done before lunch. They decided on something light and called at the Dupain-Cheng bakery for sustenance, as well as to collect Lou. On one side of the bakery, Nathalie's was craving some of the delicious sweet treats they had on display. Whilst on the other side her stomach churned slightly at the smell of the more meal based items. She just decided on a muffin, several macaroons and a roll of sweet bread. Gabriel ordered for himself and Adrien. Marinette shortly came down with Louella and mother and daughter were happy to be reunited. Lou let out a sound that sounded something like "Nette" and opened and closed her hand to her attempt to say bye. Nathalie quickly got something for Gorilla and they all oiled back into the car. Once home Gorilla, Gabriel and Adrien shifted the boxes up to her current room, with Gabriel making sure he carried THE boxes. Nathalie put Lou down for a nap.

A few hours later and Nathalie had sorted through her stuff. Gabriel had made space for her belongings in his bedroom and Louella's furniture had been moved into Nathalie's former bedroom. The removal men also moved out the furniture that was originally in there. Gabriel decided that he would purchase some additional pieces of furniture as the room looked a bit sparse. Claude called out to anyone, announcing his return. Gabriel and Nathalie made their way to join him in the living space.

"How did it go?" Gabriel asked, squeezing Nathalie's hand.

"Eh, mostly just the opening arguments. He didn't look at all guilty. But Marseille was… very… err what's the word… firm, I guess. It's a different lawyer from last time and Marseille reckons he's going to be tough to beat but he's not concerned. That man will be imprisoned for life." 

Nathalie released her death grip on Gabriel's hand. "Well at least that's good, right?"


	23. "knew it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no glasses, sorry about mistakes.

Nathalie hadn't been feeling well for a few days. It started when HIS trial began. She put the odd bit of queasiness down to anxiety but this was beyond a joke. Just the thought of breakfast sent her running to the toilet. Thankfully Gabriel had left the room beforehand promising her breakfast in bed. But here she was head almost in the bowl, throwing up until there was nothing left until she threw up again. She shifted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head. She could just make out Gabriel kneeling beside her.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better." She joked. She failed to hear what Gabriel said next as she threw up again. She could feel Gabriel gently rubbing her back. She pulled back and slumped against him, too weak to hold herself upright. 

"I'll call the doctor and-"

"No Gabriel it's probably just a one-off, I'll be fine, if this happens again you're more than welcome to but for now can you wait?"

Gabriel sighed. "Fine but on the condition that you rest in bed, agreed?"

"That was my plan anyway." Her comment worried him. In all his years, she never agreed to a day off, even when he threatened to fire her. She had a very good immune system and was usually back on her feet the next day. As for when she was Mayura when she was dying, she never once stopped working, so this behaviour was quite odd. But they had a deal. If she failed to get better by the afternoon then he would call the doctor. He helped her clean up and carried her to bed, once she was tucked in he placed a kiss on her forehead, promising to return at lunch and left with the breakfast. He alerted one of the cleaning staff that the bathroom would need a good clean. He went to the atelier and attempted to catch up on work with his assistant working at the head office.

Gabriel kicked himself when he realised he had worked through lunch. Adrien had been out for some of his activities and socialising and Claude had been at court since morning. With no one around to keep an eye on him, he neglected Nathalie. Thankfully the Gorilla had offered to babysit Louella whilst chauffeuring Adrien around. It was two in the afternoon and Gabriel locked his computer. He went upstairs to find her sleeping. The soft rise and fall of her chest. Gabriel kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed behind her, he pulled her in the best he could. Nathalie stirred awake.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty."

She mumbled something along the lines of "piss off."

"How are you feeling?" He reached out, grabbing one of her hands.

"Slightly better."

"Can I get you something to eat? A croissant, some salad or-" 

Nathalie shot up and ran to the toilet again, throwing up. She barely made it, failing to hold her hair out of her face. Gabriel ran in behind her and scooped the non-sick covered hair out of her face with one hand and held the sick covered hair in the other, trying not to touch it in any way. Once she stopped, he grabbed some toilet paper to wipe the sick from her hair. She fell back into his arms.

"First shower, second doctor."

"No Gabriel."

"Nathalie we had an agreement, I'm calling the doctor right after I give you a shower." 

Gabriel stood up and began to undress her. He slowly removed her pyjamas, placing them in the laundry basket. He stripped himself of his clothes knowing the shower would be too big for him to stand outside. One of the downfalls of being super-rich he supposed. He turned on the shower, getting it to a reasonable temperature. Gabriel scooped Nathalie into his arms and placed her on the bench-like structure in the cubicle. He started by washing her hair, gently massaging her scalp. After rinsing it out he moved onto softly running her sponge over her body. He moved her slowly, careful not to jostle her should she throw up again. Using her flannel and favourite soap, he wiped it across her face and down her neck. He turned the shower off and helped her out, placing her on the bathroom counter. He patted her dry as any plebeian would know that rubbing your skin dry would ruin it. Taking another towel, Gabriel dried her long tresses, before wrapping it up in the towel. Gabriel quickly dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He helped her off the counter, wrapping her towel around her. Gabriel picked her up carefully and carried her into the bedroom, placing her on the vanity stool. He brushed and blow-dried her hair. Next, he selected a clean set of pyjamas, one of his old t-shirts and a pair of shorts. It wasn't something he would normally go for but figured the loose clothing would be better for her right now. After she was dressed, he guided her back into bed, before disappearing to get dressed. Gabriel came back out dressed as before but with damp hair. Whilst being gone he phoned for the doctor who said they would be over in half an hour. 

The doctor arrived sooner than expected. She asked Gabriel to leave the room, proceeding to do a full check-up once he was gone. Nathalie was half awake.

"Miss Sancoeur, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"A couple of days, it's only got worse today. Just anxiety you know because of the trial." She pulled the cover back up.

"Hmm, anything else weirder than normal?"

"Tiredness, my mood has been off and this." The doctor nodded. "I did have abdominal pain the other week but it was just ovulation."

The doctor paused mid blood pressure reading. "Miss Sancoeur when did you last have your period?"

" I don't know it's been awhile, it was late after the… incident and it hasn't happened since, but I've been under so much stress lately, honestly, it doesn't even come as a surprise. It's not the first time for me either." 

The doctor resumed taking Nathalie's blood pressure. "Would it be possible to get a urine sample?"

"Sure, I'm constantly needing the toilet anyway." The doctor took the reading and removed the device from her arm. She helped Nathalie to the toilet.

She gave Nathalie a small pot. "Just leave it on the side once you're done, don't want you passing out in it do we." She joked. Nathalie smiled. It didn't take long for Nathalie to reappear from the bathroom. She trusted over to the bed and collapsed into it. The doctor snuck inside and pulled out the test. If her suspicions were correct then this test would give the answer. She dipped the special card into the urine. After a few moments, the end turned blue.

"Knew it."


	24. Kuzcos poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy. You may understand the chapter title when you reach that bit.

Claude and Adrien found Gabriel pacing in the dining room. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear them approach. Claude whacked Gabriel round the back of the head which broke him out of stupor. 

"W-w-what?"

"Gabriel you were pacing."

"Sorry." Gabriel sat down and couldn't help bouncing his leg.

Claude rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nathalie is unwell."

"And?"

"And she agreed to rest which is completely out of character." Adrien's jaw dropped in disbelief. As far as he could remember Nathalie never took a day off, nor did she ever rest. He honestly thought she was a robot when he was a boy. 

Gorilla came in with Lou. She was unhappy and becoming more restless by the second. Gabriel took her, trying to calm her down. She didn't. He attempted Nathalie's usual techniques, all of which failed. Both Adrien and Claude attempted to settle her, both being unsuccessful. It became apparent that she wanted her mother. 

Meanwhile the doctor exited the bathroom. Nathalie was curled up into a ball on the bed.

"Miss Sancoeur, I believe I know what's wrong with you."

Nathalie pushed herself up into a seating position. "Nothing and Gabriel have wasted your time?" The doctor sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hand. "Don't do that it feels like your going to tell me that I'm dying." The doctor laughed and placed the strip into Nathalie's hand. "What's this?" 

"That," She pointed to the strip, "is a special kind of pregnancy test that doctors use. That blue tip there means you're pregnant."

"What?" Nathalie exclaimed. That couldn't be right she was on the pill. Then it hit her. She hadn't been taking her pills since her kidnapping. Originally it didn't matter because Gabriel couldn't get an erection but when he could she had completely forgotten. She slammed her head back against the headboard, running her hands down her face. "Fuck."

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed. "What's the matter?"

"I forgot to take the pill for weeks. And let's be honest now isn't the best time to be having a child." The doctor reached over, taking both hands in hers.

"Firstly we all make mistakes. Secondly, it may not seem the best time with everything going on right now, but in the future, you will have a little one to look after." She suddenly became very sombre. "But I have to ask, is the child Gabriel's?"

"Yes. I haven't had the chance to meet anyone else and if the possibility that I was you know… I would have lost it weeks ago." Nathalie found the bed sheets interesting. "I do get why you had to ask though."

"Well he's one lucky son of a bitch." This caused both women to laugh. "We can do one more test to confirm it but judging by what you've told me and the test I would say you're about six weeks along." 

"Actually, I'm almost eight." 

The doctor quirked an eyebrow then understood what Nathalie was getting at. "Very well. I guess we'll be seeing you in four weeks for the scan. I'll sort everything out for you."

"Thank you but that is not-"

"No, I insist. Take it from one mother to another and if I'm being totally honest I can squeeze some more Euros out of his pockets." Both Nathalie and the doctor burst out laughing. She reached into her bag. "Here," it was another pregnancy test, the store-bought kind though. "My sister-in-law asked me to pick one up so she can surprise her husband but I'll let you have it. If the morning sickness does get worse however just give me a call."

"Of course and thank you again." 

They said their goodbyes and the doctor left. Nathalie almost jumped out of bed and took the test.

Gabriel heard the doctor coming downstairs and handed Lou, who was now screaming, to Adrien.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She will need to take it easy for a while though."

"Thank you." Gabriel shook the doctor's hand. He grabbed Lou and ran upstairs. He knocked on the door and walked in. She was nowhere to found.

"Nathalie?" He called out.

"Just a minute." A moment later she exited the bathroom and took her daughter into her arms. Louella calmed down almost immediately. 

"Are you alright?"

"More than alright." Nathalie was beaming. Happiness radiated from her, and he felt himself relax.

"What's the diagnosis then?" 

Nathalie glanced at the clock. It would be another minute before the test was ready. She walked around the room, bouncing Lou as she went. She glanced at the clock again. It was done. "Give me a second." She does off into the bathroom. Gabriel took this opportunity to sit down on the bed. Nathalie returned, a free hand behind her back. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them!" It took him a moment but he did. "No peeking!" Gabriel rolled his eyes and placed a hand over them. "Hold out your hand." He did so. He felt something being placed in it. It was super light. "Alright now open." He stole a glance at Nathalie who had a reserved smile on her face like she was waiting for the worst to come. He turned his attention to what had been placed in his hand. 

A pregnancy test...

A pregnancy test from Nathalie…

Nathalie's test…

He quickly blinked, his mind unable to figure out what was happening. He looked up at her and then back at the test. To her. To the test. Nathalie's smile faulted. Gabriel started at the test and felt something wet drop on to his hand. He touched his face, finding his eyes were the source.

"You're… we're…"

Nathalie turned to him. Gabriel finally looked up. Face plastered with the biggest and goofiest grin. His smile was so wide that it could rival the Jokers. He wrapped her tightly in his arms. Lou squirmed at suddenly being squished between the two adults. Gabriel released them and pulled Nathalie in for a passionate kiss. Tears slowly making their way down his face. 

"This is… unbelievable… amazing… my god… fuck… I don't know what to say."

"So you're happy then?"

"Nathalie happy does not even begin to cover it. Why?"

"I don't know. The timing, our age, Adrien." She mumbled.

"Adrien will be more than thrilled and the rest doesn't matter." Gabriel pulled her into another kiss. He slid off the bed and dropped to one knee. "Marry me! Marry me right now! I don't think I could wait much longer!" 

Nathalie chuckled at his excitement. He was like a boy if his Christmas and birthday were rolled into one. "How about we wait a bit, just until I stop throwing my guts up."

"Seems reasonable and you'll have a baby bump to go under your dress."

"A dress that you'll have to make. I won't be able to fit in my original choice." 

"I can make an exact replica with baby space."

"That sounds perfect." 

Gabriel picked up Nathalie and Lou and spun them all around. Laughter erupting from all of them. He quickly placed Nathalie down not wanting to make her nausea worse. 

"I love you Nathalie Sancoeur!"

"I love you Gabriel Agreste!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I wouldn't have left you guys hanging. I had been hinting at pregnancy for a while but I wanted to keep the suspense/mystery. Obviously, that failed many of you cottoned on. but anyway... BABY AGRESTE!!


	25. Bump names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter today, sorry guys. Still waiting on my new glasses, the lenses are getting fitted.

On day ten Nathalie was called back into the witness stand. She tried to remain calm for the baby. A baby that was officially confirmed only the day before by the doctor. She booked them in for an early ultrasound scan and they saw their little grape, which would have little mounds for ears and tiny ridges for fingers. They kept it to themselves, not even Adrien or Claude knew. Marseille was the only one they told so he could protect Nathalie in court. She placed a hand on her abdomen and took a deep breath. She climbed the stairs to the stand, repeated the vow and took her seat. Marseille was the first to question her. With each question he asked she was able to remain calm, a surge of confidence ran through her. The defence was up next, Marseille had pre-warned her about his methods. She remained fairly calm, only getting irked when he asked a far too personal question, which was "objected" by Marseille. He finished up his questions allowing Nathalie to leave. She glanced over at Mathew. He stood tall. His grin held malice. The court official stood beside her and led her out. 

She waited outside the courtroom. Chat Noir was in there giving his witness account. Ladybug would be tomorrow. Gabriel appeared out of nowhere with a de-Caffe tea for her and a regular for him. It wasn't the best but the little bit of sugar helped. 

"I've been thinking. About our baby."

"And?"

"We should give it a nickname." 

Nathalie gave him a curious look. "Why?"

"We can't just keep calling it 'it' or the baby. They're ours." He placed a hand over her abdomen. She quickly removed his hand.

"Secret remember?" Gabriel nodded. "What did you have in mind?" 

"Uhm… jellybean?"

"Jellybean, seriously?" Nathalie laughed. 

"It looked like a jelly bean." 

"The doctor said it was the size of a grape." 

They sat in silence trying to come up with baby bump nicknames, absentmindedly drinking their teas. Adrien soon joined them.

"Squishy." 

"What?" Adrien was so confused. He was about to ask if they were ready to go and his father blurted out 'squishy'.

"Nothing. Shall we?"

The three exit the courthouse.

Later that day, when the sun had started to set. Gabriel and Nathalie were cuddled up in bed. 

"So squishy?"

"What about it?"

"Nothing, it's cute, but I was thinking on the lines of either caterpillar or peachick, because of butterfly and peacock."

Gabriel mulled it over. He shifted on his side. "Hello, there little peachick." 

Nathalie laughed. "They can't hear you yet." 

"I know the scan showed one, but if we are having twins, one is Caterpillar and the other is Peachick." He leaned over to kiss her. 

Nathalie grabbed his face with both hands. "As much as I love you, one baby is enough." She placed a kiss on his lips. 

Gabriel laid back down and pulled her in. He moved his hand over her abdomen. "Just so you know my little peachick you have the best mommy ever. She's really good with children. And I'm lucky to have her." He kissed her knuckles and they both fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm a sucker for knuckle kisses


	26. Louella, Louella de-vil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually think she's evil, cruella de vil was stuck in my had and Louella rhymes with cruella. 👉🏻👈🏻

Gabriel brought Nathalie breakfast in bed. They discovered that she could stomach the smell of sweeter foods. It was a small plate accompanied by a glass of orange juice. Gabriel sat beside her and watched her eat.

"I think we should tell Adrien," Gabriel suggested.

"I would agree but that boy can't keep a secret." 

"He kept being Chat Noir from us."

Nathalie took a bite from the bread before answering. "In all fairness, he was afraid that you would take it away, it was his only bit of freedom at the time." Gabriel hung his head. She was right as always. "He didn't keep our relationship secret from his friends, we beat him in telling the world." She took his hand and squeezed it. Gabriel looked up at her. "We'll make a public announcement and before he even gets the chance to see it, we'll tell him."

Gabriel kissed her knuckles. "Very well."

"But can we just keep this between us until after the trial?"

"Of course my love."

Thankfully it was the weekend so they didn't have to worry about the trial but that didn't mean that they could sit back and relax. Gabriel stood at his podium in the atelier directing his assistant in preparation for the fall-winter fashion show. Nathalie worked at her old desk. She couldn't face going into the head office right now. She popped in on a few occasions and felt as though everyone was staring at her. It could have been the pregnancy hormones, but the thought sent a chill down her spine. She had been on the phone for an hour to a supplier when a hot ginger tea slid into her peripheral vision. She mouthed "thank you" and turned back to the conversation. 

Adrien returned at noon with Marinette in tow. They carried in a couple of bags of treats from the bakery. Claude brought Lou down from her new nursery and Gabriel had to drag Nathalie into the dining room before she ended up on another call. It was silent at first. No one knowing exactly what to say.

"Marinette and I are dating." 

Claude patted his grandson's back. "About time!" Marinette blushed bright red.

"You're too young!" Gabriel objected. Nathalie kicked him under the table. He let out a grunt. He reached under the table and rubbed his leg. 

"I think it's wonderful," Nathalie commented.

"Thanks, Nat." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Are you both glad to be back at school?" 

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that it's almost the end of September already."

"Well, at least you will have each other for support during your first year at lycée." Nathalie smiled at the two, squeezing Adrien's hand before going back to her meal. Marinette and Adrien couldn't help but grin at each other. Silence took over once again.

Nathalie ended up on several long calls. Gabriel was technically finished and was now designing with Lou in his arms. Claude said he had to go somewhere and Marinette and Adrien were in his room watching a film. Louella had started to become more restless now that she's started teething. During a checkup, the doctor said: "it was nothing to worry about some baby's get their first teeth later than others". Unfortunately, Louella had four teeth coming through at once. Her bottom central incisors were almost through but the top two were coming through slowly. She sucked on her dummy almost 24/7 and the pain caused her to be more clingy. At this moment in time, she held very tightly on to Gabriel's shirt. Her eyes were red. She would cry but she was too tired to do so. The doctor had given some pain medication to help and Camille offered a few tricks, but even still the pain was too much. Gabriel looked into her eyes, now showing flecks of green and brown. She was the cutest and he couldn't wait for another one. He tried to decide if he would rather have a little boy or girl. With hope and a better picture in three weeks, he might have one of each. In the first scan, it only showed one baby, but the baby one could have been hiding baby two. But in the end, he decided he didn't care.

Louella began to fuss in his arms, wanting to be let down. He placed her on the floor and she crawled over to the nearest reachable thing. She stood up, still not quite understanding what knees were for. She held on tight to the surface and placed a leg in front of her. Then the other. She took small wobbly steps towards Nathalie. Gabriel called out her. Nathalie ran over and pulled her phone, encouraging her daughter. Gabriel followed closely behind, catching her every time she fell. Louella fell again and started to crawl to Nathalie, who was now crying. Nathalie scooped the girl into her arms, peppering kisses all over her face. Louella just laughed at the sensation.

"If she keeps this up there will be no stopping her." Gabriel wrapped his arms around Nathalie and Lou.

"She's growing up so fast. I can hardly believe it."

"Blink and they'll be doing their baccalaureate before you realise it. My only regret is not supporting Adrien in these last few years." 

Nathalie nuzzled Gabriel's neck. "At least you're here for him now."

The floor soon became uncomfortable and they moved to their bedroom. They changed into their nightwear before climbing into bed with Louella. They discussed new wedding plans. Nathalie suggested Toulouse, not wanting to go far whilst pregnant. Gabriel, on the other hand, suggested the island of Sainte Marie in Guadalupe. It would be a nice break for them. A small family wedding and reception. Warm, sandy beaches. He admitted that he had always wanted to go. He laid out the positives, one being that the locals spoke French and the other being the lack of paparazzi. It was a lovely idea but the downfall was the flight, it would be a nine-hour flight. Something that wasn't ideal during pregnancy. Nathalie put Lou to bed. Upon her return, the conversation shifted to plans for a pregnancy reveal. 

"What about a cute babygrow or a card for my parents?"

"Ohhh so your parents get to know first I see how it is."

"Oh shush you. I'd like to tell everyone more or less at the same time, I just want to send them something." 

"We could invite them over for Halloween. We could either use pumpkins or have a bit of a family party and you can be my Skelton Queen, with a little baby Skelton design on your stomach?"

Nathalie's face screwed up at the mention of a baby Skelton. "Too gory. We could be witches and something is brewing in me?" 

Gabriel laughed. "That's good, that's a good pun." 

"It was pun-intentional." She winked at him. Gabriel fell into a fit of laughter. She thought it wasn't that funny but she knew the Agreste men love a good pun.

"What about Star Wars May the fourth be with you." Gabriel moved his hand through the air like he was announcing a title.

"First of all, how the fuck do you know Star Wars? And secondly, that would only work if this was our fourth child or the due date was the fourth."

Gabriel opened and closed his mouth. He had run out of ideas. "The pumpkin could still be an option."

"How about we make it to 12 weeks and we'll decide." 

"Very well my dear." Nathalie kissed him before falling asleep.

"What about a Christmas announcement?"


	27. Fat

Nathalie was looking herself over in the large mirror. She was 11 weeks pregnant and annoyed by the lack of a baby bump. She was experiencing slight pain at the bottom of her abdomen form where she would start to stretch. She had gone up by 1 to 2 dress sizes since last year and figured that was one reason why she wasn't showing. She also couldn't rule out the fact that this was her first pregnancy. She looked more pregnant bloated than she did now. It upset her, she wasn't quite sure why but it did. A tear rolled down her cheek before she even knew it.

Kissing her shoulder, Gabriel encircled his arms around her. "What's the matter mon Coeur?"

Nathalie sniffled. "I'm not showing. Look!" She pointed at her fairly flat stomach.

"Is that all?" Gabriel chuckled. Nathalie whipped around, scowling. "Sorry. But my darling, it's perfectly normal to not be showing."

"It's because I'm fat." 

"What?"

"I've gone up two dress sizes since last year. I mean look at that!" She pulled at her side.

"One you're not fat. Two you were sick last year, now look at you. You're the healthiest you've been in a while." Gabriel ran his thumbs over her cheeks. "And if being and I'm quoting you here, fat is so bad, then you're wrong. I knew you had curves, but…" he wolf-whistled, "they're a lot more accentuated now. If I was a lesser man I'd have you cover up completely."

Nathalie started to smile. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek, leaving him to have a shower. Gabriel watched her go, biting his lip at the view.

Nathalie for the first time in a while joined everyone for breakfast. She wasn't quite out the stage of morning sickness but she had been fine for the last couple of days, with only 2 bouts of nausea.

"So she finally joins us."

"I would have done if Gabriel hadn't insisted on bringing me breakfast every morning."

"You know why, I-" Nathalie gave him a pointed look stopping him from revealing anything he shouldn't. Claude raised his eyebrow waiting for Gabriel to finish his sentence. "Fine! Is it a crime to want my fiancée all to myself." He stabbed his fork into his breakfast and began to eat. 

Adrien burst in announcing he was leaving early.

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm having breakfast at Marinette's."

"Very well off you go."

Adrien started to walk away. He got as far the door before turning around. "Dad, could I get a moped?"

Gabriel started to choke on his food. He stopped choking slamming his hand on the table. "Absolutely not!" 

Adrien looked at the floor. He was expecting "no" but Adrien didn't expect his father's anger at the suggestion. "Sorry for asking."

Nathalie glared at Gabriel disappointed. "Really? What's so bad about a moped I had one at sixteen."

"He's not even sixteen yet. He has a driver and I don't want to get injured. They're unsafe." 

"I could teach him like I said moped at sixteen."

Gabriel slammed his hand on the table again. "No! Not in your-"

"My what?"

He stood up from his chair pointing at Adrien. "You're not getting a moped." Then Nathalie. "And you're not teaching him or getting on one. End of discussion." He stormed into his office slamming the door behind him.

"How much do you want that moped?" Nathalie placed her hands under her chin.

"I mean it's not that important… but you know… it would be nice. I would get a car you know… but I know I can't do that until I'm eighteen."

"I'll get you one, learn your theory in the meantime and let me worry about your father. If you have any questions I'd be happy to help though my information may be a little outdated." 

Adrien beamed. He ran over to hug Nathalie, wrapping his arms around tightly. Nathalie hugged him back. 

Nathalie knocked on the atelier door. She would have to tell him and she brought Louella for back-up. When he didn't answer she just walked in. 

"Gabriel?" She spotted him over by the large windows at the front of the house. He had a chair moved their ages ago. Since abandoning the lair this became his thinking spot. "About Adrien wanting a moped-"

"No."

"Look Gabriel he's got a week and a half before his birthday. I will put him through every course there is and if I don't believe he is ready, he will have to do it all again."

"No." 

Nathalie knelt in front of Gabriel and reached for his arm. "He ran around Paris as Chat Noir. If he could do that then at least give him the chance. He'll only do it anyway when he moves out."

Gabriel finally looked at Nathalie, she had a point about Chat Noir. He knew Adrien's capabilities, he fought Adrien. He pulled Nathalie up onto his lap. "You will put him through every course?" A nod. "You will watch him?" Another nod. "Very well. I don't like it but you're right."

"I'll get choosing one for him right away." She kissed him and sauntered over to her desk. Immediately she started looking, asking Louella for her opinion. 


	28. Lasso of truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short angst chapter

The court hearing started just before noon. After finishing emails and moped hunting they got in the car and headed to the courthouse. As per usual they were greeted by news cameras and journalists of all kind. They pushed their way through with the help of the gorilla. Gabriel noted the larger number of reporters than previous days. They swiftly made their way into the courthouse. Marseille was there to greet them. He looked dishevelled.

"Marseille?"

"Mr Agreste, Miss Sancoeur you need to come with me quickly."

He led them along through many doors into a temporary office space. 

"Care to explain?"

"Le Brun managed to speak to a journalist. He started a rumour about how Emilie died." He tried not to focus on Nathalie

She sank into a chair. "He's saying I did it." 

Marseille nodded. "People are protesting against this case and your statement. The judge has had no option but to allow Le Brun bail whilst the case is halted. An appeal for Emilie's release is also being considered. Lila is the only one that will remain unaffected after all she was known to work for Hawkmoth."

"Merde." Gabriel breathed out. 

"Is there any way to prove that I didn't do anything." 

Marseille sighed. This was turning into a real shit show. "A lie detector, access to records, an alibi. Although suicide would be considered. We could do with her body, though her cause of death may be tricky." 

"Sort this out or you're done." Gabriel stood up and guided Nathalie out of the office. He texted the gorilla to head round to a side door, where they could slip out. 

Turning the corner to the mansion and they were greeted by hundreds of reporters. Gabriel let out a cursive and gave directions to the lake house. He texted both Claude and Adrien to let them know what was going on, promising to have the Gorilla pick them up as soon as possible. When they arrived they waited for Gorilla to come back with Claude, Lou, Adrien and surprisingly Marinette. He also packed some clothes for both Nathalie and Gabriel. Gabriel pulled Marinette and Adrien off to the side.

"You both know she had nothing to do with it."

"Of course." They said in unison.

"Good because I might have a plan and it involves bringing back Hawkmoth."

Adrien stayed with Nathalie. He wanted to go with his father and help, but Gabriel pleaded that he wouldn't. They made it back to Paris dropping off Marinette. He and the gorilla headed to mansion. There weren't as many reporters as there was earlier and he was thankful for it. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. Nathalie wouldn't talk to him. By the next morning, he was questioning his plan. 

"Gabriel, do you wish to do this?"

"Of course Nooroo, I have to protect Nathalie and the baby."

"Baby?" Ladybug had crept in through the back entrance. 

Gabriel scratched the back of his head. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone yet. "Yeah. Nathalie's pregnant. Adrien doesn't know yet, no one does and promise me you won't say a thing." 

"Of course. Congratulations by the way!" Ladybug gave him a quick hug. "Are you ready?"

"No." Gabriel groaned into his hands. It was a terrible idea but Nathalie and Peachick were far more important. "Nooroo Dark Wings rise." His transformation washed over him and he was once again Hawkmoth in his full purple glory. He caught sight of himself in a window and almost threw up. He was disgusted with his previous outfit choice. "Remember the story?"

"Yup, alright let's do this then." 

The two miraculous wielders snuck out the back entrance and made it to the courthouse. Martin Le Brun had just been released and was giving an interview. Many of the reporters gasped at the sight of Hawkmoth.

"Citizens of Paris, Hawkmoth is no longer a threat. He hasn't been for months. I'll gladly give a full interview later along with Chat Noir." 

Gabriel whispered into her ear, "That's not necessary." 

"Right now we want the truth. Mr Le Brun here denies all allegations concerning the attack on Nathalie Sancoeur and while Char Noir and myself were there, we too wish to know the truth." She scanned the crowd of reporters. "Nadja Shamack, you are a seeker of truth, would you be so kind as to be akumatised?" The girl-hero grew nervous at the end. The reporter had been akumatised as well as her daughter, she couldn't guarantee her help but she was the only one she could trust. 

Nadja wavered for a bit. "Of course, as long as I'm safe."

"Absolutely! Also, I can't allow you to use the powers to uncover our identities."

Hawkmoth called a butterfly and imbued it with power. He took Nadja's hand that was holding her microphone. The butterfly merged with the object. Hawkmoth muttered a few words, a purple dark energy enveloped the reporter. It faded away leaving behind a Wonder Woman-esque Nadja Shamack. She walked over to Mathew who attempted to run away. The reporters drew in close, waiting with bated breath.

"Tell me the truth." She commanded.

"I kidnapped and attacked that bitch. She deserved it. Emilie was perfect. No one loved Emilie as I did. Emilie loved her husband, and she-" 

The Akuma's grip got tighter. "Tell me the truth!" She commanded again.

"Emilie never loved Gabriel she wanted his money and status. She wanted him gone and would have had me do it. I wanted to make him suffer as he made me. He took away my love. Once she had Gabriel she discarded me like trash, but she came back like I knew she would. He's lucky Adrien is even his. As for the interview, I lied about that." The Akuma released him and he fell to the ground in pain. Hawkmoth recalled the Akuma and its powers. Court officer rush to re-arrest Le Brun. Ladybug hell Nadja back to her feet.

"Thank you Miss Shamack."

"No problem ladybug." She turned to Hawkmoth. "Thank you for letting me remember this one." 

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're more likely to remember if I recall the Akuma." 

Ladybug bid her farewells and the two disappeared back to the mansion.

Despite Claude and Adrien's instructions Nathalie sat and watched the news. Never once moving, unless she had to. The reporters had done background checks on her. They made out she was just as bad as HIM because of one little bar fight. It was classed as self-defence until she smashed a bottle over his head. It wasn't her intention she was just drunk and misjudged it. They slandered her. They analysed her and Gabriel's interactions, dating from her first day at Gabriel. It kept going on and on. Then His interview came on. He played the victim card and had everyone wrapped around his finger. The arrival of Hawkmoth and Ladybug surprised everyone.

"What are you doing Gabriel?" She screamed at the TV. 

She watched as he akumatised a reporter and HE was forced to tell the truth. Relief flooded through her body. 


	29. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm also back at work now so chapters will be once a week the day might vary. Sorry for the delay!

Mathew Le Brun was convicted that same day. The Agrestes returned home. They celebrated with cake and various other treats provided by the Dupain-Chengs who joined them. Sabine pulled both Gabriel and Nathalie to the side and congratulated them on the baby. Apparently Marinette let it slip when she mentioned no alcoholic sweets. She promised not to tell a single soul. Nathalie thanked her for her discretion. 

The party raged on inside. Outside Nathalie stood in the cool air staring at the night sky.

"Beautiful? The sky I mean." Gabriel creeped up behind her and pulled her into him. She happily leaned back against him, letting out a moan. 

"Thank you for your crazy idea."

"You're more than welcome. I'm surprised it even worked. I started to doubt it the moment I thought of it." Nathalie laughed. "What?"

"I know why your plans failed as Hawkmoth," she laughed even more, "it was your overconfidence."

"Excuse me?" He was offended.

"You're ego was that big even I couldn't help you carry it. How you never did your back I carrying that around is a mystery." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She was clutching at her sides.

"Mock me all you want but at the end of the day you know you love me."

"Do I?" She turned in his arms. Gabriel leaned forward capturing her lips. It started off slow and soft, becoming more and more passionate by the second. A cheer from the doorway broke them apart.

The next day they made their way through to the antenatal ward for their three month scan. The doctor booked them in super early, so they could be in and out without being spotted. Nathalie relaxed in the examination chair and Gabriel sat beside her grinning. Their last scan was an unofficial quick one to confirm the pregnancy. Something that went against the standard protocol but the doctor was beginning to like them a lot more and didn't mind the odd favour. The doctor walked in.

"Dr Mercier, how are you?" 

"I'm feeling amazing Nathalie. Are we ready to hear the baby's heart beat?" 

"Absolutely!"

Dr Mercier placed a small amount of gel onto Nathalie's abdomen. She turned on the ultrasound machine and moved the wand around spreading the gel. Mercier then focused the one in one area, it took a few adjustments for the image to be clear, but there it was. Their little Peachick. 

"Everything looks in order. All fingers and toes. Eyes and ears are where they should be around about now. A bit smaller than average, but that is not a concern for me."

"Any chance there's more than one?" Gabriel asked.

Dr Mercier furrowed her brows. "Bit of a keen one." 

"You're telling me, he's being going on about it for weeks." 

Dr Mercier adjusted the wand. "Afraid not Mr Agreste. You'll just have to wait until next time." 

Gabriel had his thinking face on. Nathalie smacked his arm. "Not happening."

The doctor adjusted the wand again. "Gender?"

"Yes!" "No!"

"No I don't want to know."

"Alright Nathalie, time for the heart beat then." The doctor turned the sound on. It sounded funny but there was a sort of rhythm. She adjusted the settings and there it was. Their baby's heartbeat. "Strong heartbeat. I think we might have an athlete on our hands." She paused the screen and put the wand down. She left the room to gather the prints. Gabriel and Nathalie stared at the screen. 

The doctor returned in minutes.

"Mind if we listen to it again." Nathalie quietly asked. 

"Just for you." The doctor placed the wand back on Nathalie's abdomen, turning the sound back on. She let them listen to it for a couple of minutes longer. If Gabriel could smile any wider, it would become permanent. Nathalie, stared at the screen tears flowing down her cheeks. She was handed a tissue which she used to wipe her face. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to kick you out. You may be two of my best patients but I sadly I have others to attend to."

"Of course, of course." Nathalie cleaned her self up and pulled down her shirt. She took the two ultrasounds and a leaflet. 

"Any questions, you have my number and that is a brief guide to 'preparing for the big day'. Lamaze, birth plans all that stuff." 

"Thank you. Could I tempt you in going me for a coffee at some point." Nathalie inquired.

"Rule number one of being pregnant no caffeine and yeah sounds like fun."

"You don't have to worry about caffeine. He's put me on decaf tea." The two women laughed and hugged their goodbyes. Gabriel shook the doctor's hand and they left. 

They had the mansion to them selves. Well except for the staff. A normal couple may use this opportunity for some canoodling but not these two. Gabriel had a surge of inspiration and started to design maternity and baby wear. Nathalie smiled finding it cute when he got like that. She sat at her old desk and began to work.

Claude was walking through a park, pushing Louella around in her push chair. He was cherishing every moment he could get. He often talked to Lou about his illness, it's not like she could understand him anyway. He found an empty bench to rest his feet. He started playing peekaboo using her favourite teddy. 

"Excuse me." Claude turned his head. Eyes falling on an angel. He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry but I wanted to say your granddaughter is just so cute." 

"Th-thank you."

"Marion." She held out her hand. 

He took it slowly. "Claude. And this little cherub is Empress Louella of Paris." He tickled her belly and she released a squeal in delight. 

Marion took one of Louella's hands. "A pleasure, your majesty." Marion bowed her head. She smiled at him. 

His heart skipped a beat. This woman. This dark skinned woman, with black hair and a few flecks of grey. Big brown orbs accentuated by fine wrinkles around her eyes as though they were painted by Da Vinci. A melodic sound came from her lips as she spoke. The words not registering. The sound of his name on her lips was like a heaven he never knew. It also broke him from his trance.

"Uhm sorry what?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

She chuckled. "I was asking how old she was." 

"Nine or ten months, I'm not sure my daughter in law adopted her in January. Legally she's not even my granddaughter. She's not married to my son yet but they are engaged." 

"Ah. Well I think she's lovely."

"Can I take you for a coffee?"

"I don't look like a hot drink."

"You look hot to me." Marion blushed a deep crimson. "Sorry that was inappropriate." Claude rubbed the back of his neck, facing away from her.

She took out a pen, preceding to write her number on his hand. "Coffee sounds lovely." She kissed his cheek and left. 

Claude had a lovestruck smile on his face. He turned to Lou. "Thank you so much." He held his hand out to high five, but wiped her saliva covered toy all over it instead. "Close enough."


	30. Into the TARDIS

At thirteen weeks Gabriel and Nathalie quietly celebrated the diminishing of morning sickness (and some other symptoms but who cares about those). But with that, it caused other problems. The dizziness being the main issue. Nathalie would get light-headed at the wrong time; meetings; the toilet; crossing the road. Gabriel and some of her old tricks from when she was Mayura helped. 

  
  


At fourteen weeks the hunger kicked in. It was sudden. One day she was eating an average sized meal, the next she wanted a seven course meal with extra desert. Thankfully Claude and Adrien failed to pick up on her increased appetite. She felt constantly energised and relied on Gabriel to tire her out in the most pleasurable way possible. He was glad she brought over her 'trunk of goodies'. He wouldn't be able to keep up.

  
  


At fifteen weeks her belly started to become rounder. It was still small, one would have to look very closely to figure it out. She shifted to dresses, finding skirts and trousers a bit too tight. She wasn't ready for a maternity wardrobe yet. Nathalie experienced leg cramps after sitting too long, which was not unusual by any means but a lot more frequent than she was used to. She also became slightly more clumsy, she developed a really good relationship with her office door frame.

  
  


At sixteen weeks she noticed darker areas on her body. As if the bruises weren't bad enough she now had these. She hates it, she just felt like crying every time she saw them. 

  
  


Week seventeen brought backaches, though Gabriel was more than happy to offer a massage, which ended up with both of them extremely happy at the end of it. It was on one of these nights that it happened. A small flutter in her abdomen. Gabriel had been reading Peachick a story, like he had everyday since they learned the baby could hear. She swiftly grasped Gabriel. His face contorted into worry. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it where she felt the flutter. It wasn't long before Peachick kicked the area again. They began to laugh. 

"I think Mercier was right about an athlete, Peachick has some strong legs. Just like their maman." Gabriel kissed and sucked the crook of her neck. Nathalie swatted him in an attempt to get him to stop. He pulled back.

"I think we should test out how strong my legs really are."

By week eighteen she looked pregnant, though if you didn't suspect you would confuse it for bloating. Nathalie wore loose clothing and as the colder days crept in she was able to get away with wearing oversized jumpers. She noticed the stretch marks starting to appear. Every night Gabriel would trace each one. His finger softly gliding over the lines. 

At nineteen weeks Peachick was the size of an heirloom tomato. Mercier had previously informed them that the baby was towards the back of the womb. It wasn't concerning at this stage but if the baby stayed there it would make labour extremely painful. Nathalie often experienced heartburn. Another noticeable symptom of pregnancy. They forewent an announcement over Halloween. The pregnancy was becoming increasingly difficult to hide.

Peachick was kicking up a storm at twenty weeks. Day or night, Peachick wanted their presence to be known. During the anomaly scan, Peachick decided it would be best to kick where the wand was. It took a few tries but eventually they got to see them on screen. 

"Baby looks perfectly healthy, still sitting towards the back, but Baby has yet to turn upside down. And if you look here, Baby is sucking their thumb." Mercier pointed at a section of the screen. "I'm sorry to say Nathalie but it looks like you might have a trouble maker on your hands." The two women laughed. "Right baby's heartbeat… yup still perfectly normal." She removed the wand. "You might have one of the healthiest babies yet. I won't need to see you for another couple of months in a professional capacity."

  
  


Nathalie and Gabriel had been getting private Lamaze classes for a few weeks. They had yet to announce the pregnancy and couldn't trust the discretion of other soon-to-be parents. The teacher was an old friend of Mercier's so they could trust her. She had been teaching the importance of massaging around the bump. Twenty one weeks and the soreness she felt before was nothing compared to this and it would only get worse from here on out. Each day Nathalie was getting bigger and bigger. She found she could rest most items on her bump. Gabriel bought her a pregnancy pillow which had become her new best friend. 

Week twenty two may have brought about her constant need to run to the toilet but her hair and nails never looked better. A plus side to pregnancy she supposed. Peachick had thankfully calmed down enough allowing Nathalie to get some sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm becoming an expert on pregnancies. 😊


	31. 1 year later...

It was Louella's first birthday. Nathalie had finally started to let Lou go to playgroups. Louella wasn't happy at first. There was so much noise, her mummy wasn't there all the time and the worst thing of all… she had to share. Eventually though, the playgroup grew on her. Nathalie invited some of the other mothers and babies round for Lou's party. They did main presents earlier not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable. Nathalie's parents flew over for the party as well. There were balloons and entertainment provided by Adrien and cake which was destroyed by the children, but at the end of the day it was a success. 

Gabriel thanked everyone for coming while Nathalie cleaned up the mess. Once the last guest was gone he ran into the dining room and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her jaw.

"Help me clean up."

"But of course." He placed one last kiss. He took a bin bag, disposing leftover food and party rubbish. Nathalie wiped down the table and chairs. Adrien and Claude took a side of the room, sweeping up all the mess. The Gorilla brought out whatever they put away to be spared from tiny hands. Louella was out like a light in her nursery. Adrien and Claude scooped up the mess, taking it in turns to put it in the bin bag. In no time the room was clean. The gorilla offered to take out the rubbish, before retreating to the staff area. Claude said he was going for a nap. Remembering he had homework to do, Adrien rushed upstairs and called his girlfriend and study-buddy. Thus Gabriel and Nathalie were left alone.

Nathalie had been feeling Peachick kicking all day, not once being able to caress her stomach. She rubbed her hand around her bump in a circular motion. Gabriel came up behind her and placed his hands at the bottom of her abdomen, where the kicks could be strongly felt. 

"Just think Peachick is the size of a is the size of a large mango." Gabriel whispered.

"Twenty three weeks and still going. I'll be so happy when they arrive." Gabriel hummed in agreement. "I have an idea because we should start telling people." He hummed again. "Just hear me out, what about ugly Christmas jumpers." Gabriel's face wrinkled in disgust. Nathalie turned around. "Oh come on Gabriel it'll be funny and cute. It could be like 'santa came early'." 

"Alright Santa's little whore." He jested.

Nathalie realised the implication of what she said. "Maybe not that." 

"What about customised presents?"

"Ooh how about matching t-shirts, but each one has something related to that person like 'big brother'."

"Trashy."

Nathalie pushed Gabriel away. "Fine, clearly my ideas suck, so you decide it all by yourself."

"Nathalie.."

"No." She stormed out. 

Gabriel tutted. "Unreasonable pregnancy hormones."

He sought her out half an hour later with her new favourite snack; banana and lime macaroons, specially made by the Dupain-Chengs. She was helping Lou to walk. Louella stuck a leg straight out before stomping it down with a slight bend in her knee. Knees were her new best friend, even if they were a little confusing at times. Nathalie stopped when he entered. Louella pulled her hands free and stood, a bit wobbly but she was standing. She zoned in on Gabriel. Louella lifted a leg similar to before and stomped it down. She did a similar thing with the other. She wobbled when she put it down and fell forward, catching herself. Gabriel pulled out his phone and began to record. Louella tried again. She got halfway to Gabriel before she wobbled back and fell onto her bum. Rushing over, both Nathalie and Gabriel cheered. Louella giggled at all the attention. 

"What about something fashion related?" 

Gabriel's mind was bursting with ideas. "A new babygrow design and a job application? Or-or 'model starting May'."

"April. Our due date is the 24th of April. And I'm supposed to be the one with the baby brain." She kissed his cheek. "The babygrow is a good idea. How about 'model arriving April'?" 

"I'm loving it but your mother is going to kill me so on her picture I will write a lengthy apology." Gabriel got up. "Best get to it then, and don't invite your parents over for Christmas, I do want to see Peachick." Gabriel placed a kiss in her hair. 

"Your daddy is very silly." She told both Lou and Peachick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been uploaded already but there was some minor changes you may not notice 😅

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr for anyone who wants to pm me about the story: 
> 
> https://boopboop-boop.tumblr.com/


End file.
